The Glastonbury Grove
by Coke head
Summary: Edited version of the Grove of Unicorns- The Saturdays meet a woman who claims that the Glastonbury unicorns have gone rabid. When Argost kidnaps her because he has a hunch that she is a key to finding Kur, will her knight in shining armor save her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the revised version of the Grove of the Unicorns. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

* * *

Pale moonlight washed over the unicorn like water, contrasting its pure form against the dark woods. The horn glinted in the light as it shook its head with a snort. Below its horn, just between its eyes, was a blue crystal that glowed with some sort of magic, like a life source.

A young woman, clad in a silver gown of silk, approached the unicorn with a kind and calm energy about her. She stretched her graceful white hand out to touch its face as she smiled warmly. The woman was a unicorn in likeness: long silver hair, porcelain-like skin and innocent gray eyes. She was pure at heart; therefore, she could see the unicorns of the Grove.

Suddenly, the unicorn reared back onto its hind legs and kicked its front legs in the air as it let out an intense neigh. The woman backed up out of the way when it came back down on all fours. The unicorn scraped its left foot across the ground as it lowered its head, pointing the beautiful but ever so pointy horn at the woman who was now backed up against an apple tree that bore silver fruit. The unicorn was ready to charge and impale the woman into the tree. What had she done wrong?

It advanced slowly towards her, not charging at her as she expected. Was it playing with her? The unicorn had never done that before. The woman knew that this was not how they play; this was how they fight and kill. She moved around the tree and ran for her life through the lush, green forest that lay sleeping at this ungodly hour.

The unicorn cantered after her, always hanging in the distance, mocking the woman for her human abilities. She refused to stop, only to slow down for a breath and look back to find more unicorns joining in the chase. During one of her glances, she caught sight of a young colt joining in the not-so-innocent game. What happened to them? Why were they doing this? The questions ran through the woman's mind faster than her heartbeat but no answers came. All she knew at the moment was that she had to get to safety.

The gate came into sight and the woman was almost out of breath. She could hear the unicorns quickening their pace; they knew what she was doing. They had to get her before she went through the gate because they can't leave the Grove. This brought a smirk to the woman's face, even though it was sad. But the Grove was the best place in the world, why wouldn't the unicorns want to leave this place? They obviously didn't want her leaving either.

The woman ran through the gate, falling over as she reached safety. For a single heartbeat, she could feel the magic flowing over her, cold as water, then the wet grass and hard ground. Home free! She smiled, happy to be on the outside again but deep inside, she wanted to go back to the Grove. That's why she never left before, it was perfect. But now, the unicorns were sick and she had to get help.


	2. Chapter 2

Eleven-year-old Zak Saturday sat on the long blue couch on the right of his Uncle Doyle. They both concentrated hard on the TV screen, pressing buttons on their game controllers. Fiskerton peered over the back of the couch as Komodo stared up at the TV screen from Zak's feet.

Doyle uttered an aggravated growl. He was losing for the thirty-fifth time. This was getting annoying. Fiskerton looked back and forth between the red head to the black and white haired boy. Even though the answer was obvious as to who would win, it still twisted his gut to watch them go at it in a video game.

Suddenly, Zak leaped up with a yelp of excitement, dropping his controller to the couch cushion.

"Wahoo! I won!" Zak exclaimed and turned to Doyle with a mocking grin, "Admit it, Uncle Doyle, I'm better than you at Ultimate Race 200X."

Fiskerton and Komodo didn't even have the slightest clue that the game was over until Zak said so. It showed how much they paid attention.

"Whatever, twerp," Doyle mumbled, "I demand a rematch."

"Fine, but this time, I'll go easy on ya," Zak smiled as he plopped back down on the couch and grabbed his game controller.

"Stop right there, boys. It's lunchtime," Drew told them as she came up beside Fiskerton.

Just as the four boys got up to go into the dining room, the TV started to make static noises like it was losing connection. They all turned to see what was going on as a man's face appeared over the Ultimate Race 200X main screen. He looked middle-aged, possibly older as there were gray hairs in his suave brown hair. He glared through the small spectacles at the end of his nose, as if he didn't know what he was doing.

"Saturdays?" he called out with a thick British accent.

Doc ran in and stopped next to his wife. Neither of them recognized this man. "This is the Saturdays," Doc replied uneasily.

"Oh, thank goodness!" the man smiled, relieved as he fixed his spectacles on his nose, "You see, this is an old model I had just found and I was hoping I could get through to you all," he rambled on about the '98 video transmitter compared to the technology everyone had nowadays.

"Is there something you wanted to ask us?" Doc asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Oh, yes. Forgive me. I was just really excited that I was able to reach you," the man fixed his glasses again and began to scan through some papers in his hand, "There is a woman at the Avon & Somerset Constabulary in Glastonbury, England, that claims that unicorns," he began to slow down in disbelief, "have gone rabid."

"Wow! Unicorns?!" Zak exclaimed, his eyes beaming with excitement.

"Quiet, Zak," his mother ordered quietly and looked back to the TV screen.

"Well, what's the problem?" Doc asked the man.

"The constables want to commit her to an institution but I have a hunch that she's telling the truth. I know you specialize in these sorts of things and I was wondering if you could help the poor woman."

Doc and Drew looked at each other as Zak peered at them with begging eyes.

"I suppose we could see what is going on," Drew said, ignoring her son's puppy eyes, "Besides; you need a break from hunting down Argost."

Doc sighed and nodded. He wanted to get Argost really bad for the evil things he had done. "But only your mother and I are going," he looked to the man in the TV, "We'll be right there."

The man smiled, "Thank you Saturdays," he said before the live video transmission ended.

Zak moaned, disappointed. He flopped down on the couch, planning on how he would sneak onto the airship to go to Glastonbury.

"Doyle, I'll pay you ten dollars an hour if you baby-sit Zak, Fiskerton and Komodo," Doc told the red head.

"Alright, deal," Doyle smiled as he shook Doc's hand to seal the deal.

"Lunch is on the table," Drew smiled as she left the room with Doc.

When Zak's parents had left, Doyle turned to Zak with a smirk. Zak sensed the troublemaker deep inside his uncle and smiled.

"So you want to order a pizza? Your mom sucks at making lasagna," his uncle asked him.

Zak frowned; his expectations in his rebellious uncle had not been fulfilled. He nodded and fell back into the couch. He planned to sneak onto the airship while Doyle was ordering pizza on the phone. Fiskerton and Komodo had supposedly gone into the kitchen to eat the lasagna. They didn't care that it tasted like stinky old cheese. Doyle soon left the room and Zak could hear him dial the phone. He leaped up and sneaked up to the roof to board the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Zak quietly closed the door of the supply closet of the airship that his dad still hadn't gotten rid of. He bumped into something furry and warm. In surprise, he scooted away and touched something scaly. Suddenly, the lights in the ship turned on as his father revved it up, getting ready for liftoff.

"Fisk! Komodo!" Zak let out, surprised and glad that his brothers had come along with him, "You guys coming to Glastonbury too?"

Fisk nodded and Komodo let out a reptilian growl. Zak grinned; at least he wouldn't be alone during this little adventure.

After a couple hours, Zak could feel that the ship finally landed. The lights went out and the engine died down as he heard his parents conversing and stepping off the ramp. This was their chance to sneak out and follow his parents to the constabulary.

"Come on, you guys," Zak said to his brothers as he opened the door. He stopped halfway as his dad stood in the doorway. "Uh-oh," he muttered.

"Doyle called," Doc said in an angry tone, "He said your pizza is getting cold."

"I can't believe you tagged along, Zak! We would only be until tonight!" Drew yelled at her son as he sat in a plastic chair with metal legs against the wall. It was embarrassing to be run down by his mother at the constabulary. "You had Doyle worried and until your dad found you, you had us worried!"

"We've told you time and time again, Zak. You're not old enough to go on missions. Besides, this is not of your expertise," Doc butted into the lecture.

"Yeah it is! What about the unicorns?" Zak objected.

"Be quiet, Zak. That's classified information," Drew hissed, covering his mouth with her hand.

"Zak, this woman may indeed be crazy and there may not be such a thing as unicorns because we haven't found one yet but then, if this woman is telling the truth…" Doc trailed off as he knelt next to his son, "You just stay seated here until we get back."

"What about Fisk and Komodo?" Zak asked as his parents turned their backs to him.

"They would cause a panic here; they had to stay on the airship. We separated you three so you wouldn't cause any trouble so please do us a favor and stay in that seat," his mother pointed to the seat he was in.

Zak crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted as his parents disappeared into the hall. He caught sight of the woman at the front desk.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked her to pass the time.

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm busy at the moment," the British secretary replied as the reflection of solitaire on her computer bounced off her glasses. Zak frowned, wishing he had brought a handheld game with him.

Doc and Drew were led into a dark room with one light on a table. A young woman sat under the bright light, her head bowed and her face covered by her long white hair. As the couple took a seat, she looked up at them curiously with her gray eyes, reddened by tears.

"I assume Mr. Nile sent thou?" she said, her voice dry.

The two scientists looked at each other. This woman spoke in Old English or was it just for character? Also, they never got the name of that man on the transmission, maybe he was this Mr. Nile she spoke of?

"He never gave us his name but a man did ask us to come here," Drew replied.

"Good," the woman exhaled, relieved. She gazed up at them once more, "Pray, before we start, will you please ask them to bring me some water?"


	4. Chapter 4

The woman drank from her paper cup thoughtfully, even though she was parched. When she had drunk her fill, Doc and Drew began to ask questions.

"My name is Drew, and this is my husband, Doc. We're cryptologists, scientists who study cryptic animals like unicorns or monsters. But, we are skeptical of your case," Drew said to the woman.

"My name is Guinevere. My father is King Leon of Cameliard. He sent me here to Glastonbury to look after the unicorns in the Grove," she explained to them.

"Cameliard?" Doc raised and eyebrow at Guinevere.

"Have you heard of that place before?" Drew asked her husband.

"I think so, but please, Guinevere, go on," Doc said motioning for her to keep telling them the story.

She took a deep breath, "I am not sure exactly how long I have been there but I know I have never seen any of these structures before when I had first came to Glastonbury. They took me to the gates to the Grove where a woman instructed me that I shall bathe in the pool every full moon and protect the unicorns within the gate."

"What else was going on at the time? What was happening before you were taken to the Grove?" Drew asked her.

"I remember our land was being invaded by King Rience and then my older half-sister was being betrothed to the king of Camelot. I am terribly sorry, I was very young then and I did not pay attention to many things," Guinevere forced a smile to feel at ease.

Doc scratched his chin as he watched the woman carefully, "How old were you at the time of the invasion and then when your sister was betrothed?"

"During the invasion, I was at least ten and my sister was betrothed the same year," she replied. Doc nodded, taking in this information.

"How old were you when they took you to the Grove?" he asked her.

"Sixteen."

Drew gazed up at her husband. There was something curious about this woman that her husband was catching on to.

"Drew, can I talk to you outside?" Doc asked her, sensing her confusion. She nodded and followed him out the door.

"What is she talking about?" Drew whispered softly when they closed the door.

"Drew, don't you realize? She's claiming to the Guinevere, second daughter of King Leodegrance of Cameliard. She's citing events that happened in the Knights of the Round Table," Doc explained to his wife. She stared up at him, eyes wide.

"But is she telling the truth or is she pretending?" she asked him.

"I can't say for sure but you never know. We could try a polygraph test on her," he suggested.

"You go ask about that, I'll sit and talk with her," Drew smiled as she poked him in the chest.

Doc smiled, "Alright, I'll be back in a bit," he said before heading down the hall towards the secretary's desk.

Drew went back into the dim room and sat at the table with Guinevere. A spark of magic came from deep within Drew, a memory of her childhood and belief in unicorns. It excited her so much to think that this woman could be the fabled maiden of the unicorns.


	5. Chapter 5

Doc smiled as he came up to the desk and saw that Zak was still sitting in his seat, obediently. He waved to his son as the secretary turned to him in her chair.

"May I help you sir?" she asked him, fixing her spectacles on her nose that were connected to a chain hanging at her shoulders.

"Yes, I would like to request a polygraph test for case No. 13563B," Doc tried to act happy although the woman seemed a little stingy today since he arrived.

The plump woman typed on her computer until finally she wrote something down in a notepad, "We don't have an opening until next Thursday at four in the afternoon, will that be okay?"

"Yes, thank you," he replied and waved goodbye to his son, who was still grumpy.

"Tell me about the unicorns," Drew asked excitedly. Guinevere smiled; glad that someone finally asked.

"They were once the sweetest creatures. They would prance in the Grove and whinny so happily," Guinevere giggled at the thought, and then she remembered the menacing look in their eyes when they went after her through the Grove.

"What happened to them?" Drew asked, noticing that she used past tense when describing the unicorns.

She sighed, not really wanting to remember the horrific event. "One night, I reached to pet the matriarch as I always do and she began to get angry. She pointed her horn at me and moved towards me. I was very scared so I ran. All of the unicorns, even the precious young ones, were after me. I do not know what had spooked them but I would love to find out," she told Drew.

Suddenly, Doc walked in and whispered something in Drew's ear. His wife nodded and looked at Guinevere.

"Do you have any place to stay?" Drew asked her and Guinevere shook her head.

"Drew…" her husband warned her but she was determined.

"If we have permission, would you like to stay with us until we can take the polygraph test?" Drew asked with a warm smile.

"Oh, I would very much appreciate that!" Guinevere exclaimed.

Zak looked up as he saw his parents step up to the desk, accompanied by a woman of white, like an angel. Was this the crazed woman that talked about unicorns?

"The chief has given us permission to take case No. 13563B home with us until the date for the polygraph test," Doc said, handing the secretary a note.

The woman briefly scanned over the note and put it on her desk, "Alright, you're free to go," she told them as she began to work on another paper.

As the Saturday family walked out with Guinevere, Zak was excited to know that a crazy woman was coming home with them.

"So what's her name?" Zak asked as he bounced around them while walking to the airship.

"Her name is Guinevere. Guinevere, this is our son, Zak," Drew said, introducing them.

Guinevere smiled and waved. Zak automatically blushed.

"How long is she going to stay?"

"A week," Drew replied.

"Oh, Drew. What about Fiskerton and Komodo?" he mentioned to his wife.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Guinevere, when you board the ship, there will be two other passengers named Fiskerton and Komodo. They're nothing to be afraid of," Drew explained.

"I am sure it will not be a problem," Guinevere told her as they approached the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Guinevere let out a high pitch scream when she saw the Fiskerton Phantom and Komodo dragon on the ship. It was enough that there was a bunch of hi-tech technology on the ship that scared her but there were also these monsters!

"Easy, Guinevere, that's Fiskerton and Komodo," Drew reassured her as she sat her down in a chair to comfort her.

"See? They're harmless," Zak smiled as he and his two brothers came up to her, "They want to be friends."

Guinevere stared at the monsters, frightened.

"Zak, you're not helping much," his mother hissed.

"I tried," he pouted walking with his brothers into the back of the airship.

"I guess you've never flown before, Guinevere?" Doc asked her to get her mind off of Komodo and Fiskerton as he revved up the airship.

Guinevere shook her head before it flew back against the back of the chair as the airship lifted up into the air and began to fly through the sky.

"Much has changed since I was sent to the Grove," Guinevere commented suddenly during the flight.

Drew turned to her in her seat by Doc with a smile, "Yes, things have changed drastically since then. We'll get you re-acquainted with the world during your stay."

Doc gave his wife a look like the look he gave her when she allowed her little brother to stay at their house. He was not pleased with her rash decision or the fact that she believes this woman is really from the past. It was illogical.

"It's okay to walk around now, Guinevere. You can go and meet Fiskerton and Komodo, if you like," Drew told her.

Guinevere nodded and went through the doorway that Zak had disappeared through earlier. She didn't particularly like sitting still in a flying airship anyways.

"Zak," she called out softly as she walked through the large hall.

"Right here, Guinevere," Zak said as he came out of a room.

"What are you doing?" she put a smile on her face as she sprinted towards him.

"Just watching TV," Zak replied and led her into the room he had come out of. Fiskerton and Komodo were next to a large TV screen with a large control table under it.

"What is a TV?" Guinevere asked as Zak plopped into the chair in front of the screen.

"It's a... well right here is a TV," Zak pointed to the screen as the intro for Weird World came on.

"Oh!" Guinevere gazed up at it and watched as a creepy old man in a blue cape began to talk to them at his desk, "Who's that?" she whispered so the man would not hear.

"That's Argost, the coolest guy in the world. He has a mansion full of artifacts and crytids like Fiskerton and Komodo," Zak told her as he spun around nervously in his seat.

Komodo and Fiskerton both braved up enough to come up to Guinevere and inspect her. Komodo sniffed at her bare feet as she let Fiskerton examine her hair. He made a comment in his own animal language which apparently, Zak could understand.

"I know Fisk, her hair is just like mom's," Zak grinned at his brother.

"Is Komodo a real dragon?" Guinevere asked, squatting down and reaching to pet Komodo's forehead.

"Sure is!" Zak exclaimed, pausing his program, seeing that Guinevere wouldn't stop asking questions.

Komodo let Guinevere pet him and he came closer to her, almost rubbing up against her knees.

"He seems to like you!" Zak smiled at Guinevere. She watched nervously as Komodo licked her hand, his long reptilian tongue curling back into his mouth. She started to chuckle. It reminded her of the unicorns before they had been tainted.


	7. Chapter 7

They finally arrived back at home at about dinner time. Doyle was sitting on the couch, eating from a tub of Neapolitan ice cream as he watched TV. When the Saturdays and Guinevere came into the living room, he turned to face them.

"Hey, welcome back," he said and noticed Guinevere, "Who's this?" he dropped the ice cream and spoon onto the floor as he rushed up to her.

"This is Guinevere," Drew stepped in front of her brother and Guinevere who was not very fond of his hair-do by the look of her face, "and she is only staying with us for a week, until we can do a polygraph test."

"Is she the one that was talking about unicorns or something?" Doyle asked, clueless. Drew nodded. He smirked, "Nice. I like crazy girls."

Guinevere and Drew both glared angrily at him. "I guess I better get dinner started. Guinevere, would you mind coming and helping me?"

"I suppose," Guinevere replied, following Drew into the kitchen.

"Think she likes me?" Doyle asked as he watched Guinevere walk through the doorway.

"You haven't got a chance, Doyle," Doc said, passing by him, "Her standards are really high."

Doyle watched as his brother-in-law walked on, no remark coming to mind. "I bet I can make the cut!" Doyle shouted to Doc as he disappeared into the lab. He turned to Zak who was still standing there.

Zak shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Uncle Doyle. Your first impression on Guinevere was lame," he began to imitate his uncle, "Who's this? Is she the one that was talking about unicorns? I like crazy girls."

Doyle frowned, "So what? I have a week to use my charms."

Zak laughed as he walked off, which made Doyle angrier.

Guinevere struggled to chop onions at the counter. Her hands were too petite to hold a knife and the onion's vapors made her eyes water. She kept wiping her eyes, making it worse as the onion's juices were on her hands.

"My brother is really not the kind of guy you should be with, Guinevere. Don't fall for his bad boy attitude," Drew said as she washed vegetables in the sink, "You can do better than him, believe me." She heard Guinevere crying and came over to comfort her. "Don't worry, there's other men out there, dear. Some better than others."

Guinevere shook her head and stepped back from the onion, dropping the knife, "The onion is making me weep so. I could really care less about that man," she told Drew, finally able to clear up a little.

Drew smiled, glad that Guinevere was "that" kind of girl.

"Please forgive me, Drew. I am not that skilled at cooking. Mother always brought me food, she never forced me to do any kind of work," Guinevere said sadly. She was really upset that she couldn't help Drew prepare dinner, part of the reason why she was crying.

"Oh, that's alright. I've always done it by myself anyways," Drew reassured her and patted her on the back, "Since I trust you'll be alright around Doyle, you can go and see what the boys are up to, okay?"

Guinevere nodded. She didn't want to be in Drew's way as she cooked.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I did not think this fic would be so successful but you all proved me wrong. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Guinevere wandered back into the living room to find Doyle sitting on the couch, watching TV. She'd rather not talk to him, she wanted to see what Zak was up to but Zak, Fiskerton and Komodo were nowhere in sight. Guinevere liked Zak. He had the innocence of a child, unlike Doyle who was outright rude when they met.

"Would you happen to know where Zak went?" Guinevere kindly asked Doyle from behind.

"He went that way, to his room, most likely. But why do you want to hang out with him?" he asked, looking over his shoulder but she was gone, heading down the hall towards Zak's room. Doyle sighed and turned his attention back to the TV.

Guinevere stopped in the doorway when she heard the familiar voice of Argost. Zak sat in a dark room with his brothers, watching V.V. Argost's Weird World on the television.

"There you are, Zak," Guinevere smiled warmly as she came in and joined them.

"Done already?" he asked her. Guinevere shook her head.

"I can't cook," she confessed.

"Aw, me neither. Fisk, can you grab Guinevere a seat?" he asked his brother, who obediently pulled a wooden chair up for her, "You might want to watch this, Guinevere. Argost is talking about unicorns."

"Does he really know about them?" Guinevere stared intently at the screen.

"Nah, probably not. Everyone knows about them but only you know the truth since you were with them," Zak grinned up at her. She returned with a warm smile.

"Greetings and bien venue, my dear viewers," Argost said as he sat at the large wooden desk in the giant green chair, "Tonight's episode will be solely about unicorns. Unfortunately, I have no artifacts or cryptids to show you to prove the existence of unicorns, but I am working towards finding some."

"He'll never find the grove," Guinevere whispered, stating only what she knew. No mortal without the guardian's permission could enter the Grove.

"Legend claims that only a maiden pure of heart can see and tame a unicorn. The unicorn has been mentioned in several documents, including the Bible but scientists believe it was mistaken for a rhinoceros or various types of deer and antelope."

Guinevere shifted nervously in her seat. She didn't know that people could know this much about unicorns. There were a lot of assumptions back in her time but none like these.

"I have pinpointed a possible location where the unicorn might be, thanks to historical records," Argost did his creepy laugh, "Munya, reveal the map!"

Argost's servant pulled down a map behind the desk and handed Argost a pointing stick.

"This is a map of England," he poked the map with the stick and gazed at the camera, "And this is Glastonbury, the fabled place of Avalon where King Arthur was taken to in order to be healed from his wounds in the Last Battle. It is somewhere here in Glastonbury that I believe where a unicorn or unicorns live."

"Isn't that where you're from, Guinevere?" Zak looked over at her.

"He won't be able to find it," Guinevere shook her head; "He can't find it, only the pure of heart can."

"I will be taking a short vacation in Glastonbury next week, to see if my theory proves true," Argost stated.

"Don't worry Zak, he won't find the Grove," Guinevere reassured him, more to convince herself.


	9. Chapter 9

The Saturdays, Doyle and Guinevere sat at the table for dinner. It was a basic dinner of meatloaf, green beans and potatoes. It would have been enjoyable for Guinevere if she hadn't been so nervous about Argost advancing on the Grove.

"Drew?" Guinevere started when she put her fork down. Drew looked up from her dinner, alert.

"What is it, Guinevere?" she asked after swallowing a mouthful.

"Zak and I were watching Argost's television show today," Doc and Drew both made an angry face at Zak, who slumped in his chair, "And Argost said he was going to go to Glastonbury to search for the unicorns!"

Everyone's eyes widened except for Guinevere, Zak and his brothers, who already knew this.

"Did he say when he was going?" Doc asked, interested in taking down Argost.

"Sometime next week," Guinevere replied, a little scared of Doc's new emotion.

"When we take you back for the polygraph test, we'll see if we can find him. Is there a possibility that he can get into the Grove you spoke about?" Drew asked as she stopped eating.

"He could, but I doubt he possesses any magic abilities like that woman did," Guinevere stared into her food, remembering the beautiful woman who had welcomed her into the Grove.

"Oh, but he is cunning and he can find a way to get in," Doc told her.

Guinevere was scared, for fear of Argost's life if he went into the Grove with the unicorns. In their state, they could kill him. Such a knowledgeable man didn't deserve to die an unsuspecting death like that.

"Just relax," Zak leaned casually back in his chair, which his mother made a face at, "Like you said, Guinevere, he'll never be able to get in."

"Well…" she bowed her head and took a deep breath, "You're right Zak. I hope the unicorns will be alright without me there, temporarily."

Lightning flashed against the dark sky behind Weird World mansion, where Argost resided. Deep down in his dungeon where he aired his television show, he sat at his large wooden desk in his large green chair as his servant laid a file in front of him. Argost smiled and opened it, scanning through the documents inside it.

"This has to be the maiden," he said as he flipped through the file, "The ancient descriptions fit and she claims to have been in the designated location and took care of a number of unicorns," Argost let out a chuckle as he delved into the illegally accessed file, "She also claims that the unicorns have gone rabid. This must be because of Kur."

His maniacal laugh echoed through the dungeon and caused the imprisoned cryptids of his collection to rant and yell louder.

"But what's this?" he asked himself out loud when he had turned the page, "She is no longer being held at the Avon & Somerset Constabulary, instead she was taken into a proper home by the request of Drew Saturday?" his expression changed into that of an excited child's, "Oh, just my luck!" he exclaimed.

After dinner, Doc disappeared into the laboratory while the kids, (Doyle, Zak, Guinevere, Fiskerton and Komodo) joined each other in the living room to introduce Guinevere to video games.

As Zak hooked the console up, Doyle plopped down, casually, next to Guinevere, who stared out cautiously in the corner of her eye.

"Guinevere, I sense you don't like me much but if you can tell me where the Grove is, I can go and check on it for you to make sure Argost won't harm the unicorns," he proposed his offer.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned her head. Drew said she shouldn't trust Doyle and it was forbidden to tell anyone where the Grove was. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Thank you for your offer but I just cannot tell you, it is forbidden."

"Ah, I see," Doyle said sadly, looking away as he tried to think of another approach to win her trust. Nothing came to mind.

"Here, Guinevere," Zak handed her a controller and explained the button format to her. They played a couple games to train Guinevere, who soon got the hang of it after several demonstrations from Zak, Doyle and Fisk. The fun ended at nine o' clock when Drew came in and pulled the plug.

"Another day tomorrow you guys, get to bed," she told them, "Guinevere, I'll show you to your room," she smiled with motherly kindness and love, making Guinevere feel more at home.


	10. Chapter 10

**I kind of cut out the Old English stuff that Guinevere had used in dialogue when she was first introduced. *sweatdrop***

* * *

Drew dialed a number on a keypad in the wall and a large metal door slid open in front of Guinevere and Drew.

"Here's your room," Drew smiled, letting Guinevere in.

Guinevere smiled in return and stepped into the room, gazing about at everything. The walls were pink with white trim and a white border with pink ribbons. The floor was light pine wood with a pink rug at the door and a pink rug by the bed. The bed was placed along a wall and was also dressed in pink. The frame was white with a pink canopy flowing over top of it. There was a night table that stood by a large window, a dresser along the opposite wall of the bed and a small vanity desk next to the dresser. All the furniture was white. It was like a little girl's room.

"When I was expecting a child, I wanted the gender to be a surprise so I went ahead and made a room for a little girl," Drew sat on the bed with a forced smile, "I was sort of disappointed to find out I had a boy but Doc let me keep this room the way it was, just in case," Drew gazed up at Guinevere who was sitting at the vanity desk, staring into the mirror, "Do you like the room?" Drew asked her.

Guinevere turned from the mirror to Drew, tears streaming down her face, "I love it Drew!" she cried, "I've never had a room before!"

They both got up and embraced each other while Guinevere sobbed tears of joy. Finally, Guinevere calmed down and pulled away.

"Mother always kept me in the cellar. I never had a room like this. Thank you so much, Drew," Guinevere wiped away her tears.

Drew made a confused face. Her mother kept her in the cellar? Guinevere did mention earlier that her mother brought her food and didn't force her to cook. The logical part of Drew thought it was just a sob story to mooch off of her but the other part of Drew felt sorry for her and believed Guinevere was telling the truth. The mother part of Drew believed it.

"You're welcome Guinevere," Drew smiled warmly, "Over there is the bathroom. You can go ahead and get ready for bed, okay?" she gestured towards the door that Guinevere did not notice.

"Good night, Drew," Guinevere said quietly.

"Good night, Guinevere," Drew kissed her on the forehead before heading out the door.

For now, Drew could pretend that she has a daughter. For now, Guinevere can pretend she has a room of her own.

When Drew left, Guinevere looked out the window to see an almost pregnant moon. Tomorrow would be the day that she would have to bathe in the pool of the Grove. That meant she would have to return to the Grove and risk her life to get past the rabid unicorns. She sighed and pulled open a drawer, finding a white night gown to wear for the night and then disappeared into the bathroom to change.

Meanwhile, in Doc and Drew's room, Doc sat in bed, reading a book while Drew got ready for bed in the bathroom.

"I wouldn't get too attached to Guinevere, Drew," her husband warned her as he bookmarked his page and put the book away, turning out the light.

"I'm not getting attached. I'm simply showing hospitality!" she lied.

"I'm not saying you are, I'm just warning you," he explained, "If she proves to be an insane woman, she'll have to be committed. But if she is telling the truth, then we'll have to keep an eye on her in case she's a piece to Argost's plan to unleash Kur."

"I know," Drew sighed as she came to bed, "I just… She reminds me of myself when I was young," Drew gazed up at their linoleum ceiling.


	11. Chapter 11

"How do you know so much about physics, Guinevere?" Doc asked her as he worked at a table in the middle of the laboratory.

"Oh, Mer... Mr. Nile taught me a bit while we were conversing at the constabulary," Guinevere replied as she played with the magnets on a counter.

Doc looked suspiciously over his shoulder at her. Why did she stutter pronouncing Mr. Nile's name just now?

"Is Mr. Nile a scientist?"

"Yes, a very good one. He's the best scientist in Britain!" she boasted.

"Thanks for your help with the chemicals, Guinevere. I skipped class a couple of times when I was your age," he laughed.

Guinevere smiled as she headed towards the door, "It was a pleasure!" she called.

Doc watched as the young woman left. How can she know so much about chemicals if she claims to be from a medieval time period? There was a logical explanation and an illogical explanation. The logical one being that Guinevere was a fake and the illogical one being that Guinevere was an alchemist or at least knew of alchemic practices.

Doyle stopped Guinevere as she walked through the hallway. He had a biker's helmet under one arm and he jingled a set of keys in the other.

"Hey. Guinevere. Do you want to go on a ride with me?" he asked her when she stopped in front of him.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask Drew first," Guinevere told him.

"I already asked her, she said it was alright," he smiled excitedly not knowing that his sister had actually said yes so he would realize that Guinevere was not interested.

"Well, okay then," Guinevere forced a smile, expecting to ride on a horse or in a carriage like her sisters had always done.

Instead of a pleasant horse or carriage ride, Doyle took Guinevere on a rough ride in the airship to the mainland and then handed her a helmet like his as he mounted on top of a motorcycle.

"What is that thing that you're on?" Guinevere asked before she put her helmet on.

"It's a motorcycle," Doyle replied as he strapped on his helmet and revved up the chopper.

Guinevere climbed onto the seat behind him and waited nervously for something to happen. Suddenly, she was almost thrown backwards on the motorcycle as it set off down the road. She grabbed onto Doyle's shoulders and held on tight as they sped down the road. It was not a very enjoyable ride as the motorcycle thundered under her and soon, her legs were numb and she was half-deaf because of the roar of the engine.

They soon parked in a large parking lot in front of a large building. Across the front of the building, it read, "_National Museum of Unicorns and Unicorn Collectables_."

After they took off their helmets, Doyle led Guinevere up the steps to the museum.

"I thought you might've liked to see something like this," he told her, "I don't care if you like me or not but at least I'm treating you to a nice date."

"A nice date!?" Guinevere looked at him crossly, "The ride was not very enjoyable. My legs hurt," she complained.

"Yeah, that happens during your first time on a motorcycle," he kept his tone, trying to be nice to win her over.

They entered the museum together and Doyle paid their way. Before they headed into the hall from the main desk, he grabbed her hand.

"Here, you'll get lost," he told her with a smile and she accepted, reluctant.


	12. Chapter 12

Despite having to hold Doyle's hand during most of the tour, Guinevere enjoyed herself as she studied the collection of unicorn tapestries, statues, paintings and many other oddities. The collection that she enjoyed most was the crystal unicorns. A glass case displaying varying sizes of crystals cut to look like unicorns. She thought it was so beautiful.

Doyle even treated her to lunch at the restaurant they had on the top level of the museum which had a deck that looked over the Unicorn Garden, a beautiful garden of herbs and rare flowers that were associated with unicorns.

As Guinevere sat, eating her salad, she happened to hear a familiar voice behind her on the deck. Doyle noticed too and looked around for the source.

"Greetings and bien venue, my fans," the voice said.

Guinevere jumped up and rushed up to the table excitedly to see Argost, the man that was possibly smarter than Mr. Nile and whom she admired so much.

"Guinevere!" Doyle called out to her, following.

"Argost!" Guinevere shouted as she pushed through the crowd around the celebrity. His servant, Munya stepped in front of her as she neared the front but then when he observed her face, he stepped aside and pushed the other fans away.

Argost seemed surprised when the young woman approached him. How could he have gotten so lucky today?

"Mr. Argost, I'm a new fan of your's thanks to a friend of mine who is a big fan of your's. Aw, I sound like a babbling twit!" she hid her face with her hands.

"What is your name, my dear?" he asked her as he stood up from his chair.

"Guinevere!" Doyle pushed through the crowd and was pushed back by Munya, who also recognized him.

"Guinevere," she replied, managing to summon enough courage to look into Argost's face.

"Guinevere," he smiled, "How would you like to come to Weird World for dinner tonight?" he chuckled, "I'm terribly sorry if my offer sounds rude,"

"Oh, I would love to! I would have to ask Doc and Drew first, however. I do hope they'll let me come. Thank you Argost! Zak will be so jealous," Guinevere beamed.

"Excellent. I look forward to dinner; it's a pleasure to get to know my fans, personally," Argost kissed Guinevere's hand before she disappeared into the crowd to look for Doyle.

She found him at the back of the crowd, an angry look on his face.

"Don't ever run off like that without telling me where you're going!" he shouted sternly, like Drew does to Zak.

"You're not my keeper!" she walked back to the table to finish her lunch.

Doyle sighed, knowing he had ruined the favor he had earned from her already. He returned to his seat with her and refused to eat anymore of his sandwich.

"I managed to talk to Argost and he invited me over for dinner," Guinevere told him.

"Guinevere!" he exclaimed, "You can't have dinner with that man! He's dangerous!"

"How do you know? He seems really nice to me, unlike how you just treated me a few minutes ago!"

"I worked for him before, Guinevere, and he's a backwards two-faced creep," Doyle hissed.

"You dare insult him!" Guinevere stood up from the table, defiantly.

Doyle grabbed her arm, gently, "Alright, you're right, Guinevere. I'm not your keeper but you need to make sure it is okay with Drew first," he lowered his voice.

Guinevere sat back down and enjoyed the rest of the date with Doyle even though she was sort of forced into it. She was excited about that evening, however. A dinner with Argost, she could only imagine. Argost seemed so familiar to her, like a memory of old Cameliard. He was classic and intellectual like Mr. Nile.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm sorry darling but I can't let you go to Argost's for dinner tonight or ever for that matter," Drew said as she did the laundry. Guinevere sat on and overturned bucket in the laundry room near the washer that Drew was working at.

Guinevere gazed at the floor sadly, "Why not? Is what Doyle says about Argost true?"

"Well, sweetie," she looked for the words to explain, "Since Argost is looking for the Grove and you claim to be the keeper of the Grove, it is best to keep you away from Argost."

"But what if he doesn't know who I really am? He didn't even know my name when we met," Guinevere told her.

Drew stopped and thought for a moment, "It may be okay if he doesn't catch on that you are what he's looking for to get the unicorns."

"So can I go?" Guinevere's heart beat fast.

"You'll have to ask Doc, to get a second opinion on this. If he says no, then you can't go, but if he says yes…" Drew smiled, "Then I can fix you up with a dress for dinner."

"Oh, Drew! Thank you!" Guinevere hugged her before she ran off to find Doc.

Doyle laid facedown on the couch as Zak came and sat on the floor in front of it.

"So how did your date go with Guinevere?" Zak asked with a smirk as he dug into a bag of chips.

Doyle turned his head so he was no longer facing the pillow, "Horrible. I think I made it worse. She probably hates my guts now," he told his nephew.

"She seems to like smart guys, like Argost. She keeps asking me when we'll watch his next show," Zak told his uncle as he ate chips and watched a cartoon on TV.

"Even though you're not allowed to watch it?" Doyle smirked.

"It's for Guinevere so I guess that counts," Zak murmured.

"I'd give everything if that would make her like me," Doyle sighed as he rolled over onto his back and gazed out at the evening sky through the window.

"Hey Doc, are you busy?" Guinevere cracked open the door to the laboratory.

"No, come on in. Do you need something, Guinevere?" he asked as he was bent over the worktable, too busy to even look at her.

"I was wondering… Well, while I was out with Doyle today, I ran into Argost and -"

Doc cut her off, "Argost!? He didn't hurt you guys, did he?" he asked as he turned from the table.

"No, no. It's nothing like that, Doc. Argost was really nice and he invited me over for dinner because I claimed to be a big fan of his," she explained to him.

"I don't know. It seems really suspicious that he would invite a fan of his over for dinner. Does he know who you claim to be?" Doc scratched his chin.

"I don't think so. He didn't recognize me if that's what you mean. I told him my name but that was it."

"Well, it is pretty risky but if he doesn't know about your connection to the Grove as you say…" Doc sighed, he hated Argost and allowing Guinevere, if she really was telling the truth about the Grove, over for dinner would possibly give Argost an opportunity to getting a piece for the Kur Stone, "I guess you could go, but you'll be kept under surveillance and bugged to keep you safe."

"Ah! Thank you Doc!" Guinevere exclaimed and ran out to find Drew.

"This will give us a chance to learn what Argost is planning to do," Doc muttered to himself as he went back to his work.


	14. Chapter 14

"Alright you guys," Drew said to her sons and brother who sat on the couch, "I'm running Guinevere out to Argost's house and both Doc and I will be gone. Doyle, you're in charge."

"Guinevere is actually going over there for dinner?" Doyle stood up from the couch and faced them. Then he saw Guinevere all dressed up in a sparkling white gown with her long hair pulled up into a formal bun with curls hanging down to her shoulders. She looked so elegant and majestic, like a unicorn.

"Just relax, Doyle. We have this set to our advantage," Doc told him.

Doyle grumbled and fell back down into the couch. This was beyond his control.

The airship lifted off and headed towards Weird World. Guinevere sat behind Drew, all prim and proper as Doc drove the ship.

"Remember, in your dress is a microphone that will pick up conversations within a five foot radius, and your necklace is actually a hidden camera," Doc ran Guinevere through the hidden bugs again. Guinevere nodded; she would have to make sure these items were not lost for the plan to be successful.

"If things get sticky, we'll come and help you, okay sweetie?" Drew peered at her as she leaned out of her seat, "We'll be monitoring everything through your necklace from here."

They landed just outside the gates and Guinevere stood up, along with Drew.

"Good luck, sweetheart," Drew smiled as she hugged her pretend daughter and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you," Guinevere said warmly before she went down the ramp and up to the gate, which opened as soon as she approached it.

As Drew sat down, Doc gave her a displeased look.

"You're getting too attached," he said sternly.

Drew sighed, "I know, I'm sorry," she admitted.

Guinevere knocked three times with the large door knocker that was in the shape of a large snake. Munya soon appeared at the door and allowed her in. Inside Weird World mansion, it reminded Guinevere of her father's castle, from what she could glimpse of it sometimes. Tapestries hung along the stone walls and long red carpets led them into halls and up stairways. Odd specimens of animals were displayed everywhere you went as Munya led her through the mansion.

Finally, they arrived in the room that Argost was waiting in, supposedly a library of sorts. He was surprised to see that Guinevere arrived and immediately stopped what he was doing to greet her.

"Guinevere, I am so glad you could make it! Did the Saturdays allow you to come?" he asked as he came up to her.

"No, they didn't. So I snuck out and hijacked the airship to get here. I wouldn't miss a dinner with you for the world," she smiled at him.

Argost chuckled to know that Guinevere was a loyal fan, to extremes, "Oh, and you look like a jewel tonight, Guinevere," he kissed her hand.

"Thank you," she blushed.

"Munya, will you tell the chef to make dinner?" he asked his servant kindly. The large man bowed and disappeared into the hall, "Come and sit down with me, Guinevere. This is just a third of my collection of books. I'm sure you'll enjoy a few titles."

Guinevere sat down in a Victorian red chair beside Argost in his blue one. He handed her a book titled, _The Maiden and the Unicorn_. She looked from the book to him, wondering what he was getting at. She had to try hard not to give any clues; she had to act clueless, oblivious to the knowledge of maidens and unicorns.

"Every girl loves a book about unicorns, yes?" he asked her as he sat back comfortably in his chair.

"Most girls, yes," Guinevere nodded, "I do enjoy fantasy novels," she beamed as she opened the book.

"Which one is your favorite?" Argost asked her.

"Oh, I don't know," she smiled, "There are so many that I like, I really don't have a favorite."

"Knights in shining armor, damsels in distress, dragon hordes?" Argost listed fantasy themes.

"Yes, I love those stories, especially romances of knights and princesses," Guinevere told him.

Argost chuckled, "Would you like to see my collection of swords and medieval weapons?"

"Oh, yes! I would love to!" she exclaimed as he took her hand and led her into the dungeon.


	15. Chapter 15

Doyle paced back and forth through the living room for the last half hour since Doc, Drew and Guinevere left. Zak watched his nervous uncle as he played a video game.

"What are you worried about Doyle? Afraid Argost is gonna take Guinevere away from you," Zak laughed.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm worried about. She's going to get hurt. I know that man, he'll do anything to unleash Kur," Doyle told him, "I'm going out there."

"Can we come too?" Zak asked for him and his brothers.

"You'll get in trouble but what the heck," Doyle sighed as he strapped on his jet pack in the doorway.

"Awesome!" Zak exclaimed, following his uncle.

Guinevere and Argost stood under an axe that hung on the wall. The room was dim, lit by several candles attached to the walls but you could see what you were looking at.

"My father had one of these in his collection too," Guinevere said as she admired the axe as it gleamed in the light.

"Oh, yes? Your father seems to be a character," Argost referred to how often she had mentioned her father so far this evening.

"Yes, he was," Guinevere smiled and turned as the hulking figure of Munya approached them.

"Ah, dinner is ready?" Argost asked his servant and he returned with a nod.

Guinevere found Munya to be the silent type and she hadn't heard him speak yet.

"Excellent. Come along my dear," Argost held out his hand and Guinevere took it graciously.

Argost and Munya led Guinevere into a large dining room with a long table, longer than the dining room that her father had used in his castle. It was draped with a long red table cloth, set with candles and dinner had already been laid out.

Munya pulled out a seat for Guinevere first before tending to Argost to her left at the end of the table. It seemed like an empty room with just the two of them at one end of the table.

"It's been awhile since I've had company for dinner," Argost chuckled.

Meanwhile on the airship, Doc and Drew monitored the conversation and footage with a laptop. Drew sipped from a steaming hot cup of coffee while Doc watched the video camera intently.

"Guinevere is a really smart girl. I don't know what Argost is thinking right now but it seems that she had misled him to believe her," Doc said to his wife.

"Yeah she came up with an excuse really quick and has developed a profile already," Drew replied, "She ran away from home just to have dinner with her idol, her father collects medieval weapons and she reads fantasy novels."

"It's like she's had to do this frequently before, like Zak," Doc smirked. His wife did too.

"The boys seem to like Guinevere a lot. Doyle is obsessed with her and she's like a big sister to Zak and the other two," Drew smiled into her cup.

"If what Guinevere is telling us is the truth and the unicorns really have gone rabid, do you think Zak and Kur could be connected in someway?" Doc suddenly asked her.

She made a surprised face, "Well, most likely. You know how things are," she replied.

Doc only stared at the computer screen in deep thought. Drew figured that Guinevere's identity and background story must be driving her husband up a wall.

"Argost, what major cryptid are you trying to find now?" Guinevere asked during dinner.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked, my dear. I'm currently trying to find the mythical unicorn," he told her before he took a sip from his glass.

"Do you have any good leads?" she inquired.

"Yes, yes!" he sat the glass down, "I have a very strong feeling that the unicorn resides in Glastonbury of the United Kingdom."

"Why do you think that?" she asked, clueless.

"I don't know," he tapped his chin, "But when I get that feeling, the cryptid is most likely there. That is how I found the other cryptids of my collection."

"Oh, yes?"

"The same as I feel that you can help me find the unicorn, my dear Guinevere," he leaned towards her with a sly smile.

"How can I help?" she made a confused look.

"Would you like to come with me next Thursday to Glastonbury? That's when I'll be going to do my research towards finding the unicorn," he explained to her.

"Oh, well I think my family has something planned that day but I'll try to sneak out again," Guinevere smirked mischievously.

"Excellent! You would be a big help to me, Guinevere," Argost told her.

* * *

**Hey, readers! In the plot, there is a span of time in which I don't know what to write so this is your chance to help write The Glastonbury Grove! When you review, you can suggest something I can do in one of the chapters. I'll credit you if you wish or you can remain anonymous. I really appreciate you all! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

"But why Glastonbury?" Guinevere asked during dinner.

Argost looked up at her with a fanged smile, "Because that is where the fabled Avalon is supposed to be."

"Avalon?" Guinevere looked at him with a confused face.

"Avalon, the place where the great King Arthur of Great Britain is healing his wounds at," Argost explained to her, "Did you ever read that story?"

'King Arthur!' Guinevere thought as she stared blankly at her host, 'My sister's husband.' "No, I was never able to obtain a copy," she replied not knowing that her brother-in-law had a story written in a book.

"Don't fret anymore then, my dear. I shall give you one of mine," Argost told her as he smirked.

Guinevere smiled, "Thank you, Argost," she said graciously.

Dinner seemed to go by very slowly as Guinevere and Argost made small talk about various novels that Guinevere had never even heard of before, but she played along. The social awkwardness was finally over after dessert.

They walked down the hall together, arm in arm as Argost flattered Guinevere with jokes. Guinevere held _The Knights of the Round Table_, a copy that Argost had given her, close to her chest, looking forward to reading it tomorrow. He opened the large door with a push of his free hand and they stood out on the veranda under the full moon as Guinevere remembered what she had to do tonight while the moon was still out. Argost saw the sudden expression on her face.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Argost asked her.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I can't believe it's over already. I had such a great time," she smiled.

"Time flies when you're having fun, they always say," Argost said and Guinevere giggled.

"Thank you so much, Argost," Guinevere gazed at him, "You don't realize how much this means to me."

"It's been my pleasure, Guinevere," he smiled as he kissed her hand, "Farewell, Guinevere."

"Good-bye, Argost," she said reluctantly. She walked carefully down the path and back out the gate towards the airship, dreadfully thinking of how she would get into the Grove and bathe in the pool.

Zak lay on his belly in the canvas holster that was affixed to Zon's neck as she flew alongside Doyle through the air towards Weird World mansion. Fiskerton hung on the holster below Zak as he had his long gorilla-cat feet wrapped around Komodo, who did not particularly like flying or being held.

"What's the plan?" Zak shouted over the rushing air.

Doyle remained silent for sometime, his gaze laid just ahead, intent on bringing Guinevere home safely. "I don't know, I guess we'll just improvise," he said with a bored tone.

Zak sighed. His uncle was probably not going to be very fun this time.

"Doc, Drew," Guinevere called as she boarded the airship. They both turned in their seats in the front.

"What is it sweetie?" Drew asked sweetly with a warm smile.

Guinevere returned the smile as she sat down in the seat behind Doc, "Well, it's the time of the month," she started and Doc tensed up, "I have to return to the Grove to bathe in the pool. I'm not sure what would happen if I don't, but I'd rather not test that theory."

"So you need a ride to Glastonbury?" Doc asked quickly.

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble," Guinevere replied. Actually it was a lot of trouble to go over-seas.

"No problem, sweetheart. We'll take you there in a jiffy," Drew grinned as she sat back in her seat. Her husband gave her a look, as if to say this was another chance to learn something about Guinevere, whether there is a Grove or not. Drew nodded in her husband's direction, understanding what they probably had to do. Investigate.


	17. Chapter 17

Doyle landed in front of the mansion, followed by Komodo, Fiskerton and then Zak. Zon flew back up into the sky and perched on a tall pine tree to watch over the rescue team. The heroic uncle made the single for them to be quiet and follow him before he tip-toed up the veranda and slid up beside the door. The other three lined up behind him, Komodo right under a window. Doyle pushed the door open and snuck in, his nephews all following him in.

They snuck through the halls of the mansion, which were all empty. There were voices echoing from under the floorboards so Doyle began to follow them into the dungeon where Argost usually shoots for his television show. The four boys gathered around the edge of the door, eavesdropping on Argost as he talked out loud to Munya or himself. It was hard to tell.

"There is no doubt that that woman was Guinevere," he said as he gazed over her file once more at his large desk. He ran his hand over the glossy picture of a woman of white. "She created an alibi to mislead me. How clever," he chuckled, "I'll have to build up her trust in me in order to find the Grove. It won't be too hard since she is a loyal fan of mine, but then there are those wretched Saturdays!"

He slammed his fist on the desk making Zak jump. Munya remained motionless at his master's side, waiting for a command.

"She wasn't wearing a gem that would fit the hole in the stone so she must be hiding it somewhere else, possibly the Grove," Argost placed his chin in his hands and stared at Guinevere's picture in the file, "So clever," he whispered.

"Sounds like she left," Zak whispered to his uncle, who remained silent.

Suddenly, Komodo hissed and Fiskerton murmured as Munya came up behind Zak and grabbed him up in his huge purple arms. Doyle spun around and was startled by the sudden ambush; he couldn't improvise in time when Argost appeared in the doorway, tossing black stones onto the ground that broke and grew into large plants that wrapped around Doyle. Gagged and bound, the four intruders stared in horror at Argost and Munya.

"The dinner party is over, unfortunately," Argost told them with a grin, "I'm sure you are looking for Guinevere but she just left for home."

Doyle managed to get his mouth out of the plant's grasp. "You didn't hurt her, did you?" he growled.

"No, no! Of course I didn't hurt her, not the maiden of the Unicorn," Argost smiled.

"How can I believe you?" Doyle asked him angrily.

"Let me ask you a similar question," Argost said as he came up to Doyle's face, "How can you trust Guinevere so blindly? She appears out of nowhere and you believe every word. I saw you earlier, you are a slave to her beauty, but that is what you can expect from her, it is in her blood, the harlot princesses."

Doyle squirmed, trying to land a blow to Argost but the plant was too strong. The old man laughed and backed away. "How dare you call Guinevere that!?" he shouted at him.

"Do you see? I prove my point," Argost said triumphantly, "Munya, you may release them and show them the door."

The hulking spider man used his sharp spider legs to cut the plants and he gathered all of the trespassers up in his many arms, taking them to the front door. Doyle watched as Argost waved mockingly before disappearing into the dungeon.

Guinevere walked quietly through the green field under the moonlight. There was no sign of the unicorns nearby, she supposed it was safe. She entered a thickening forest and crept carefully through the vines and brush before she entered a large clearing. There in the middle, was the silver pool, the giant moon reflecting off its whole surface. It was a natural body of water but was lined with rune stones that glowed blue during the full moon. It was time.

She carefully placed her shoes, clothes, jewelry and the bugs in a pile by an apple tree and headed towards the pool. The hairs on her neck rose as she thought of the unicorns coming just as she would dip completely into the pool to be cleansed. She would be vulnerable at that point of time. Guinevere stepped into the pool and walked into the cool waters.

"Welcome back, Guinevere," she heard a woman's voice greet her. The voice was like running water, so sweet and clear.

Guinevere took a deep breath and went under, her white hair floating on the surface and then disappearing below as she was embraced by the woman in the pool.

* * *

**Okay, I'm cutting close to absolute writer's block. Send in your suggestions! There will probably be a couple more chapters before I completely go blank.**


	18. Chapter 18

It was another afternoon at the Saturday's house. Doc and Drew were busy in the lab studying who knew what, Zak, Fisk and Komodo had snuck off to watch more Weird World, Guinevere sat on the window sill in the living room, reading the _Knights of the Round Table _and Doyle was trying to figure out his next move to winning Guinevere over. It was Valentine's Day and maybe today, Doyle would achieve his goal.

"Hey, Guinevere," he tried to get her attention as he walked up to her. She gazed up at him from her book, ready to listen. "Uh… Happy Valentine's Day," he smiled as he produced a bouquet of red roses from behind his back.

Guinevere was surprised. The roses were so beautiful. She quickly let go of her book, losing her place and took the roses, smelling them deeply.

"Valentine? As in St. Valentine?" Guinevere inquired, remembering a holiday the castle had celebrated a long time ago.

"Yeah, I think so," Doyle scratched his head nervously.

"Thank you, Doyle," Guinevere smiled as she stared down at the roses.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," he apologized to win even more favor.

"I've already forgiven you," she gazed up at him and patted his shoulder before passing by him towards the laboratory to show Drew the roses. Doyle stared back at her, dumbstruck.

Doc and Drew walked back and forth from counter to computer screen studying graphs, videos and more. They were baffled by the results they had gathered from last night.

"There was definitely something there Doc," Drew told her husband as she slumped into a chair and rolled backwards across the floor.

"But there has to be a logical explanation to this! Maybe it's some kind magnetic field or something?" Doc leaned over the counter at the laptop that showed a looping of the video they had captured.

Drew squinted at her husband. He always had to have an explanation for everything, he couldn't just accept the fact that something unexplainable can exist.

A knock came through on the five inch thick metal door.

"Come in!" Drew called. Guinevere entered, holding the bouquet in her arms like a baby.

"Drew! Look at what Doyle got me for Valentine's Day!" Guinevere exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh! That was so nice of him," Drew smiled. She turned and glared at her husband.

"It's Valentine's Day?" Doc raised an eyebrow. He had totally forgotten.

"Drew," Guinevere said slowly, "I'm really worried about Doyle. He seems to like me a lot." Both of the women frowned as Doc snuck out, supposedly to get Drew a gift.

"Well, do you have any feelings for him? I understand that you'd rather not get stuck with a total idiot but if you love them, you can't help that," Drew explained to her.

"I don't know," Guinevere sighed as she touched a smooth petal of a rose. She felt different today and she couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

**I wanted to do a Valentine's Day chapter for Valentine's Day so here you go! XD Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

**Oh and I can't think of anything else so if you have any ideas at all, please post them in a review or give me a message.**


	19. Chapter 19

Doc ran back into the lab, breathless. Drew and Guinevere both turned to him to see what was wrong.

"Another cryptid…" he gasped, "has been sighted!"

"Where at?" Drew ran forward to help her husband.

Doc looked up at Guinevere, who stood there holding the roses with a concerned face. "England," he replied blankly.

The family was boarded onto the airship within minutes. Zak was enthusiastic about the new cryptid and yelled excitedly as he sat in the seat next to Guinevere, who was slightly scared. Doyle laid a protective hand on her shoulder as he came up between her and Zak.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, Guinevere," he said strongly, making her smile just slightly.

"The cryptid is the gryphon, a mythical beast that is half-eagle and half-lion. It appears to be attacking a village outside of London," Doc told the crew, showing a picture on a computer screen that came up in front of them.

"A gryphon!?" Guinevere exclaimed.

"You guys stay on the ship. This may be dangerous, especially if the gryphon is a key to finding Kur," Drew told them as she turned in her seat.

Both Doyle and Zak moaned. They had wanted to go and kick gryphon butt.

"Doyle can protect Guinevere on the ship and baby-sit Zak," his sister smiled sweetly. Doyle gave her an angry face.

"Cure?" Guinevere asked anyone who could elaborate.

"Why don't you tell her what Kur is, Doyle?" Doc told his brother-in-law, "You're such a good story teller."

The red head muttered something under his breath as Doc and Drew left the airship and walked out into the poppy field below. He turned to Guinevere, Zak, Fisk and Komodo who all sat patiently, waiting for a story. Doyle sighed.

"It's not a cure, it's called the Kur. It's a Sumerian cryptid that Argost wants so he can take over the world. End of story," Doyle turned abruptly from the group and pressed a button to open the door of the airship.

"We're coming too!" Zak leaped up and ran up to his uncle, followed by Fisk and Komodo.

"You coming, Guinevere?" Doyle asked, turning to look at her.

"I'd rather not. I can get hurt," she replied softly.

"I don't want to leave you alone on the airship," he said and saw the Guinevere was going to stay put, "Especially if the gryphon comes here."

At that, Guinevere stood up and followed closely behind Doyle who had promised to protect her. Doyle smiled triumphantly. Maybe he could win her over?


	20. Chapter 20

The beast's majestic eye did not pay any attention to the people observing below as it stared across the country. It ruffled its white feathers around its neck and sat in the large nest in the belfry of the church. The long, tan tail with brown tufted fear beat the wooden planks. The beast was anxious. It fanned itself with its large brown wings and snapped its beak open and shut with every rushing heartbeat.

Doc and Drew pushed their way through the crowd of people and took a look at the cryptid above them.

"So that's a gryphon?" Drew inquired, amazed to see one.

"Seems like it. Matches the traditional descriptions, doesn't it?" Doc looked at his wife then back up at the beast. "But why is it appearing now?" Doc knew the answer; he just didn't want to admit that a stone could be so powerful.

They went into the church and found their way up to the belfry where Drew went up alone to try to gather information on the beast up close.

"Whoa! Easy," she whispered as she put her hands up in the air when the gryphon reared its head at her. She kept a safe distance as she took pictures and examined it. Her eyes widened when she realized what was going on.

Doc helped his wife back down the ladder. She was excited, trying to catch her breath.

"Doc! The gryphon is laying eggs!" she exclaimed when she finally reached the floor.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, here," Drew showed him a holograph picture she had taken with her watch, "See?"

Doc's eyes widened too. He had been hunting cryptids for years and they never cease to surprise him.

Doyle led them into the crowd and stopped when Guinevere gasped. He followed her gaze to the belfry where the gryphon sat.

"Wow! A real gryphon!" Zak jumped excitedly.

"It seems to have calmed down," a villager commented.

"I'm going to go get a closer look," Doyle walked towards the church but Guinevere touched his arm.

"Take me with you, please. It looks like it is in pain," she said sadly.

"That's a big risk. I don't want you to get hurt," he told her as they faced each other. He saw the look in her eyes and knew he couldn't persuade her not to go. "Okay, here. I'll carry you up there." He bent over and picked her up in his arms. His jetpack started on and he flew up into the belfry.

"You think Guinevere will be alright?" Zak asked Fisk and Komodo. Fisk mumbled in his own language and shrugged as Komodo licked his lips. That gryphon looked like a big tasty meal to him.

Doyle allowed Guinevere to settle onto the floor. "If it gets out of hand, I'm taking you out of here," he told her as she stood in front of him, nervous.

"Thank you," she whispered before walking carefully up to the gryphon like she had done to the matriarch unicorn a few nights ago.

The gryphon screeched and turned around in its nest towards Guinevere who had fell to her knees in fright, but continued to crawl towards the beast with a calm and loving hand. It banged its tail against the planks even harder and stretched out its wings to make it look fierce and big. Just inches away from the beast, Guinevere stroked its white feathers. The gryphon sniffed her hand and pecked at it before rubbing against her arm and purring or a sound like cooing. Doyle smiled as he watched Guinevere and the gryphon. She was like Zak, able to calm a beast so easily. Could Guinevere have the power too?

Suddenly, the gryphon flew off, leaving a large brown egg behind in its nest. Guinevere stared at it in awe before picking it up like a baby.

"Doyle!" Drew shouted from below, finally noticing him through the open door to the belfry, "What are you doing up there?!"

He only smiled back at his sister before taking Guinevere up into his arms again and flying her down to the ground. She kept the egg concealed in her dress so the villagers wouldn't see.

Doc and Drew were running back out of the church. "What were you doing up there, Doyle!?" Drew shouted at her brother when she approached him, "That was a dangerous stunt you pulled! You were supposed to be on the airship! You could've gotten Zak hurt! You could've gotten Guinevere hurt!"

Doyle was about to shout back when Guinevere touched his arm again. Every time she did that, he began to feel calm.

"Please, Drew. I asked Doyle to take me to the gryphon," she told her.

"Guinevere…" Drew muttered then smiled, "How sweet of Doyle to do that for you," she said sarcastically to Doyle.

"You five need to get back on the airship and stay there. We'll stay here awhile longer to see if the gryphon returns," Doc ordered.

They mumbled as they marched back to the airship. Guinevere took the egg out of its hiding spot and held it close to her chest when she was sure it was safe. She felt that the gryphon left it for her to take care of. The beast couldn't stay; it was in human territory, or what used to be gryphon roosting grounds. But how would she take care of the egg?


	21. Chapter 21

After Guinevere had found a warm hiding place for the egg where Komodo couldn't get it, she went to find Doyle at the master controls, acting like the pilot. She smiled and tapped him on the shoulder. He jolted with surprise and took the pilot cap off he had found in a costume box.

"Guinevere! Um… I… have a seat," he stuttered as he stood up, offering her his seat. She took it gratefully and he leaned up against the joystick. The airship wasn't active so nothing could happen, he thought.

"I wanted to ask you something, Doyle," Guinevere began as she looked up at him sweetly.

"Yeah?" he casually crossed his arms in front of his chest to act cool.

"Since you promised to protect me, I was thinking of dubbing you as my knight," she told him.

He seemed surprised but he was expecting a different question entirely. "A knight? Really?" Doyle could picture himself in a suit of armor fighting Argost.

"Yes! My sisters had knights, so why not? I know the vows and everything," Guinevere hoped he would say yes. She wanted a knight just like her sisters. Doyle wasn't exactly like Sir Lancelot but he could do.

"So what do I have to do?" Doyle asked, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Well, nothing really since you have already sworn protection over me. I need a sword," Guinevere said as she looked around the room from the chair.

"Drew has that fire sword, will that do?" Doyle asked Guinevere.

She nodded, "Yes that will do fine."

When Doc and Drew came back onto the airship, Doyle ran up to his sister. "Drew, can I borrow your sword?" he asked her quickly and excitedly.

"What? Why?" Drew stared at him, confused.

"Guinevere is going to dub me a knight," he explained, "Please sis; I might be able to get her to like me if I embrace her culture." He made quotation marks with his fingers when he said "culture."

Drew smiled slightly at her brother and unsheathed her sword, "Just be very careful with it," she told him as she handed it to him.

"Thanks Drew," Doyle said gratefully as he gazed down at the sword, "Do you want to come and watch? Guinevere asked Zak to watch."

"I want to see this," Doc said anxious. He couldn't see Doyle as a knight.

Doyle led them into a room on the airship that Guinevere had chosen for the occasion. She stood at the end of the room waiting for him to come and bear the sword. Zak, Fisk and Komodo stood to her right with excited and anxious faces.

Doyle stood at the other end of the room as he gazed up at Guinevere in all her pure white splendor. Drew put a loving hand on his shoulder and smiled at him when he turned to face her.

"Come forward, Doyle," Guinevere said in a clear and loud voice that made him jump.

Drew and Doc looked at each other as Doyle walked across the room towards Guinevere, carrying the sword. He was a little nervous, not knowing what was going to happen, but he tried not to show the worry on his face. When he came up to Guinevere, she wore a warm smile that immediately melted all of his worry away. He stood there, gazing up at her all googly-eyed.

"Kneel down and give her the sword," Zak whispered.

Doyle blushed and kneeled on one knee as he offered the hilt to Guinevere. She stifled the giggle and took the sword with both hands. It was heavy for a mechanical fire sword.

"I dub thee knight," Guinevere tapped both of Doyle's shoulders with the sword, "Rise, Sir Doyle," she said in her royal voice.

He rose and waited for further orders. Guinevere gave him the sword, smiling.

"That's all there is to it, my knight," she told him.

Doyle smiled as he turned and walked back to Drew. "My knight," he muttered, "I like that."


	22. Chapter 22

The Saturdays sat down to a peaceful dinner, along with Guinevere. It had been three days since they picked her up in Glastonbury. A lot had happened during those three days. Guinevere became a fan of Argost's, went on her first date with Doyle, had dinner with Argost, received a Valentine's Day present from Doyle, collected a gryphon egg and dubbed Doyle as her knight. As much as she didn't like Doyle at first, she began to see a light in him that she never saw before.

"So what are my duties as your knight?" Doyle asked over dinner, "Do I get to kiss you?"

Zak made a hand motion across his neck to signal to Doyle to shut up before he ruined it.

Guinevere giggled. "Not necessarily. As a knight, you must protect the weak and be courteous to women and girls, like me," she hid her smile with her hand.

"That I can do," Doyle said cockily as he put a forkful of roast into his mouth.

"Guinevere," Doc said suddenly to steal the conversation. "Thank you very much for showing us the egg. We put it under intense heat to imitate that of a giant bird's body heat like the gryphon. The egg should hatch sooner than it normally would since we quickened the pace."

Guinevere nodded towards Doc as she chewed her food. She was anxious to see the baby gryphon.

"It's odd though," Doc put his fork down, "At first, we didn't even think it was an egg. It was all agate. Then we did a cat scan and saw an embryo inside it. Very intriguing," he scratched his head.

"Wow," Zak gasped, "So the egg is like a jewel?" His father nodded in reply. "That's awesome Guinevere!"

"Thank you, Zak," Guinevere smiled.

"Her knight helped her get the egg," Doyle grinned, trying to get a little spotlight.

"Yes, if it wasn't for Doyle, I wouldn't have gotten the egg," Guinevere smiled at her knight, who was bathing in the attention, her attention.

"So, Guinevere… do you want to go out with me today?" Doyle asked when things had calmed down at the table.

"Do you promise not to put me on that blasted motorcycle again?" she joked.

"I was thinking about taking you flying tonight," he smirked as he took up his plate and brought it to Drew at the sink.

Guinevere stared at him fearfully. "Flying?"

"It's so nice that you are occupying her time. Otherwise, she'd probably be bored," Drew whispered to her little brother as she cleaned the dishes. Doyle nodded to show her that he was listening.

"Yeah, flying. I'll meet you outside when you're ready," Doyle waved to her as he walked out of the dining room.

Right after Guinevere got done eating; she rushed out to meet up with Doyle. She was already dressed in her washed silver gown and a pair of silver strap shoes that Drew had given her to match her dress. Guinevere couldn't wait to see what Doyle had in store for her. He was full of surprises it seemed.

"That was quick," he said when she rushed up to him. It was hard to run in her shoes and Doyle caught her in his arms when she almost tripped. "So I guess you're ready to go?"

Guinevere nodded, too excited and embarrassed to say anything. She noticed he had his jetpack on. Before she knew it, he swept her off her feet and his jetpack kicked on. They flew into the air and over the ocean.


	23. Chapter 23

They landed in a city park with lush green grass and beautiful flowers and shrubs. Doyle allowed Guinevere to step onto the ground as they landed. The sidewalks seemed to branch out everywhere and then meet again at a large fountain in the center of the park. Ahead of them, Guinevere could see the boardwalk and a carnival set up above the beach.

"Isn't it cool?" Doyle asked her as he grabbed her hand and began to walk her down the sidewalk, "I've wanted to take you here on a date for awhile now. There's a carousel and a Ferris wheel. You'll love it!"

Guinevere gazed up at him, clueless. She was going to ask him what a carousel and a Ferris wheel was but she didn't want to ruin the moment. The sun was beginning to set as they entered the carnival. The world was set afire in orange like Doyle's hair as he threw darts and won her a stuffed animal. They had ice cream and rode the carousel, which Guinevere enjoyed very much and persuaded Doyle to ride with her a second time. They went into a tent and watched a magician perform magic tricks that amazed Guinevere. Doyle decided not to explain to her how the magician did his tricks. When the show was finally over, Doyle bought Guinevere a stick of cotton candy which intrigued her as they made it in front of her. Then, they rode the Ferris wheel.

"We're up so high!" Guinevere exclaimed like a child. Doyle could sense the slight fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, you won't fall," he told her as he casually laid his arm behind her on the seat.

Guinevere smiled as he assured her this and gazed up at the sky, which had now darkened to night. The stars were bright and the moon was still full in the East. There was a particular magic in the air as the Ferris wheel stopped and they were sitting at the top, the world buzzing below them.

"It seems that I always have so much fun with you," Guinevere admitted as she gazed down at her pink fluff of cotton candy, "No matter how much I didn't want to have anything to do with you at the beginning, you were persistent to get to know me."

"Because I like you, Guinevere," he whispered as he leaned towards her.

"You like me?" she faced him, "Well, everyone I met so far like me really well. How can you not like me?"

"No, not like that," Doyle couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Then like what?" she looked at him with a serious face.

"It's hard to explain," he whispered, coming in even closer as he puckered his lips.

Suddenly, a beeping from Doyle's wristwatch sounded and frightened both Guinevere and him. He checked it and sighed.

"What is it?" Guinevere asked him.

"Curfew," he simply replied, "Sis said I needed to bring you back home at nine o' clock sharp. I'll call her to let her know what's up," he said, soundly disappointed as he dialed a number on his cell phone.

Guinevere gazed over the ocean as the Ferris wheel spun again and let them off on the ground. She listened to Doyle's conversation with his sister as they walked through the carnival and back into the park.

"We're on our way home now. Time just flew by I guess," Doyle explained to Drew. He motioned for Guinevere to sit on the bench beside them, "Love you too," he grunted and ended the call. He shoved the phone into his pocket and plopped down on the bench beside Guinevere, laying his arm behind her like he had done earlier.

"Are we leaving?" Guinevere asked him curiously.

"Yeah, in a bit I guess," he replied as he looked out from the light of the streetlight at the pitch black park. "So did you have fun?" he looked over at her.

She nodded. "It was probably the best day of my life. Thank you, Doyle," Guinevere smiled as she collected her legs onto the bench.

Doyle smiled too, happy he could make it the best day for her, ever. "You know what would make it an even better day?" he asked her with a grin, "For me, at least," he added.

"I can't really say," she replied. She had no idea what Doyle liked.

"A kiss from you," he whispered so that the darkness wouldn't hear.

Guinevere blushed. "Alright," she replied and leaned forward, closing her eyes as Doyle did so too. Their lips met in their first kiss. Guinevere soon pulled away and Doyle picked her up before they flew into the night.


	24. Chapter 24

"There they are," Drew said, a hint of excitement in her voice as the family watched through the window. Zak ran off to go downstairs and meet up with his uncle.

Doyle and Guinevere landed in the middle of the pavement in front of the Saturday house. Doyle held her in his arms as they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. Their faces neared for the second kiss of the night as Zak came jogging out to greet them.

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed as he ran down the cement driveway.

Doyle growled and pulled away from Guinevere as she stepped back nervously before running into the house past Zak. The boy gazed back at her as he walked towards his uncle.

"What's up with her?" Zak asked, pointing at the now closed door.

"I don't know. Probably mad at me for something again," Doyle lied as he stared at the door.

"So what did you guys do?" Zak asked curiously as they headed towards to house.

"I took her to the Coastal Carnival," Doyle smirked.

"Aw, man! I want to go!" Zak whined as his uncle messed up his hair.

That night, Doyle bragged about how he had saved several people on a runaway Ferris wheel when the wheel had detached itself. Guinevere was nowhere to be found. Doc argued that the wheel accident was not on the news, therefore it didn't happen. Drew had to separate the two from fighting and then sent everyone to bed. On the way to Zak's room, Doyle stopped at Guinevere's door and knocked.

"Come in!" she called sweetly from inside.

The doors slid open and Doyle entered to find Guinevere at her vanity table, reading the book Argost had given her. She placed a bookmark in it and smiled up at Doyle.

"I was wondering if you were okay," he said as he came up to her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she smiled up at him from her seat.

"That's good," he exhaled, relieved.

"Have you come to say goodnight?" Guinevere couldn't help blushing.

"Yeah," he grinned nervously, "Good night," he said as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Good night, my knight," Guinevere whispered before she kissed him.

With that, Doyle left and Guinevere got dressed in a blue nightgown and climbed into bed. They both had butterflies in their stomach through the night and Doyle could hardly get to sleep. Guinevere fell asleep quickly as she dreamed of walking through the Grove again, but this time, with Doyle.

The moon hung high in the sky as the hulking figure of Munya in his spider form appeared on Guinevere's windowsill. He opened the unlocked window and stole her away in the night without a sound, save the chirping of the crickets and occasional animal howls.


	25. Chapter 25

It wasn't until morning that the Saturdays realized that Guinevere was gone. She didn't come to breakfast so Drew figured she was sick and brought her a breakfast in bed tray. Drew didn't find her in bed or in the bathroom. The family began searching the whole house for her but they couldn't find her. Doyle was really worried and retreated to Guinevere's bedroom to "think" as he put it.

He sat on the bed that was not made. The covers had been thrown back as if Guinevere had gotten up in the middle of the night. This caught Doyle's eye. He sat and thought hard as he stared out the open window. He remembered the window being closed when he came in to say goodnight last night. Was Guinevere kidnapped? If so, then by who? Doyle lay back on the bed with his arms behind his head and thought, but mostly daydreamed about Guinevere. Argost and Van Rook crept into his mind at times but were quickly shoved out by the shimmering white figure.

That night, Zak was watching Weird World as Doc and Drew were making calls to report a missing person's case. Doyle walked in and sat down on the couch to watch, although he wasn't quite fond of the crooked show. He had nothing better to do and had been locked up in Guinevere's room for most of the afternoon.

"Greetings and bien venue, Weird World watchers," Argost greeted his viewers, "Just a couple more days and I'll be in England, working on the Unicorn case. Today, I'll be going over more about unicorns with my lovely assistant," the camera moved from Argost to a young woman clad in white with long white hair.

"Guinevere!" Doyle exclaimed, leaping from his seat. Doc and Drew both ran in at the sudden shout.

The whole family gaped as Guinevere held books open for Argost to show to the camera and pulled down diagrams and maps; a slave, just like Munya. But she did it with a smile.

"I have to save her!" Doyle growled, grinding his teeth and clenching his hands into fists, which began to shake with fury.

"Now Doyle, don't be rash," Drew said calmingly as she put a hand on his shoulder.

He turned and walked away from her. "I'm her knight; I have to make rash decisions."

Doc raised an eyebrow as Doyle walked off. "I suppose we could go watch?" he suggested.

"I'll go help," Drew said sternly to her husband. She turned to her son with an angry face, "Zak, there's no point in telling you to stay here. That's why I'm leaving your dad here with you three."

"What?!" Zak and Doc both let out with surprise.

"Doc, you know how it is with the boys. Plus I think Doyle can handle this himself but I'll go and be big sister just in case," she kissed her husband's cheek and patted the other before going in the direction that Doyle went.


	26. Chapter 26

Doyle sat at the controls of the airship, trying to figure out how to fly it. He regretted never paying attention when Doc drove it. He was so frustrated. He was losing time. Time he could be using to save Guinevere and bring her back home.

"Doyle, you sit back and relax. I'll fly you there," Drew said as she walked up to her brother. Reluctantly, he gave her the pilot seat and sat in the passenger seat.

"Do you think she was kidnapped by Argost?" Doyle suddenly asked on the way there. He leaned forward in his seat and turned to his sister.

"It's possible. Argost probably knows now that she is the maiden," she took a quick glance at her brother, who had a worried look on his face. "I highly doubt she ran away, Doyle. I mean, she loves you and you love her."

"That's what I thought," he muttered as he turned away from her in his seat. Drew frowned, sympathetic about her brother.

"You know, when you gave her those roses for Valentine's Day, she came to me and told me about it. She was absolutely thrilled," Drew smiled when she remembered Guinevere's face, "But Argost never sent her roses or any gifts for that matter," she also remembered Doc not giving her a present. They had gotten sidetracked with the gryphon.

"You're right," Doyle forced a smile, "Guinevere was thrilled?"

Drew nodded, "She was so excited. I doubt she's ever had a boy like her before."

Doyle smiled with satisfaction but as soon as they saw Weird World ahead, the smile was quickly wiped off his face.

Munya wheeled the camera into the corner of the dungeon and put a tarp over it before disappearing through a corridor, leaving Argost and Guinevere alone in the room. Argost grinned evilly as Guinevere ran her finger along a unicorn tapestry.

"My dear, where do you truly come from? You have more knowledge about the Medieval Ages than the average historian," Argost turned his chair toward her.

Guinevere turned around with an open book in her hand. "Hm? Well, my father was obsessed with that time period," she quickly lied and leafed through the pages.

"Oh, I see," Argost scratched his chin, "Then how could he have had the original Cameliard Axe when I've had it for years?"

Guinevere gulped. He had caught her in her lie. "Well, it could have been a replica?" she suggested quickly.

Argost stood up from his desk, "There were no replicas made," he said sternly. He knew he had her in his clutches now.

"Really?" she asked, backing up against the wall as he approached her.

Argost took Guinevere's chin in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Your father is the King of Cameliard, isn't he? The original owner of the axe," his lips curled, showing his fangs.

"My father, a king? Ha!" Guinevere tried to act as if she didn't know anything.

"You were the third one, weren't you? The illegitimate one," Argost looked through the windows to Guinevere's pure soul.

A sharp look crossed Guinevere's face when he said "illegitimate." "How do you know anything? Can you read my mind?"

"I am very much like you, Guinevere. I have lived for a very, very long time and I know a lot of things," he grinned.

Suddenly, Doyle burst through the door and slammed Argost in his side, into the wall.

"Are you alright, Guinevere?" Doyle asked as he came up to her, tenderly taking her hands in his. She nodded and then hugged him.

"You!" Argost shouted as he recovered from the hit and recognized the flamboyant Doyle.

"Let's go, I don't want you to get hurt in the middle of a fight," Doyle whispered to Guinevere before he took her hand and ran off with her.

Munya jumped in, ready to transform. Argost got up and dusted himself off as he shook his head.

"No, Munya. Let them go. I know who she truly is now and it won't be long before I can get more information out of her," he told his manservant.


	27. Chapter 27

It was quiet in the airship on the way back home. Drew drove as Doyle sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window. Guinevere sat behind both of them, remembering what had happened since the night before when she was kidnapped. Drew gazed over at her brother worriedly. Was he looking for words to say or was he angry at her?

"Doyle," Drew said quietly to get his attention. He turned to her as if he had been shook from a trance. "You won't find the truth by ignoring it," she told him.

He sighed as he got up out of the chair and sat in the one next to Guinevere. "Why did you run away?" he asked her and Drew shook her head.

"I didn't run away! Munya kidnapped me!" Guinevere defended herself.

"Why?! Why did they not put up a fight? Why is Argost not chasing after us?" Doyle pointed to the back of the airship as if the devil himself was chasing after them.

"Argost only wanted me for company but he began to ask me questions that he already knew the answers to. He knows who I really am and…" Guinevere paused and tried to put the words together, "I think I know who he is too."

"You mean you knew Argost before we met you?" Drew interrupted.

"I think so, that's why I always felt comfortable around him. At least, until now," Guinevere hugged herself at the thought that Argost knew who she was, "I remember him in my father's court."

Doyle sat with his mouth agape in surprise. Drew took a deep breath. She wished they could rush time and find out if Guinevere was telling the truth or not.

All was safe at the Saturday house when Guinevere had returned home. Zak was happy, Doyle was happy, everyone was satisfied. In the hall, Doyle gave Guinevere her good night kiss and snuck off into Zak's room. Fiskerton snuck in some popcorn and soda for the boy's room when Drew and Doc's door was shut. Inside Zak's parent's room, they were talking. They were talking about Guinevere and how Argost was interested in her and who she really was.

Drew lay down beside her husband with a sigh, "You don't think people can live forever, do you?"

"No," he said quickly, "It is highly illogical."

"But what if we find out that Guinevere is telling the truth? She claims she came from a fictional time period. If what she says is true, this not only proves that King Arthur is real but somewhere, Guinevere has come across the fountain of youth!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that I invited Epsilon over tomorrow to show us Guinevere's file," Doc told his wife as he rolled over on his side.

"But what about the polygraph test?" Drew asked him.

"If Epsilon can find her file, it will give us more information than the polygraph can show," he made a point there.

"Okay," Drew said. She was anxious to learn more about Guinevere.


	28. Chapter 28

Doc and Drew waited by the landing deck on top of their house as the small ship landed. The door opened vertically and a tall bald man with glasses and a green overcoat stepped out of the ship. He showed no emotion when he saw the Saturday couple.

"Welcome, Epsilon. We appreciate you coming all the way out for this," Doc smiled with a handshake.

"It is no problem, really. I am not currently in service and I have plenty of free time," his boring tone disguised the stress he had to go through to hire a babysitter for his son. "Now the woman you spoke of, I only need to see her face to do a scan."

"Right this way," Drew directed as she led the man into her home.

Zak, Fisk, Komodo, Doyle and Guinevere all sat together on the couch as they watched a monster movie marathon on the television. Doyle had introduced Guinevere to popcorn as they both delved into it during the movie. He had his arm behind her on the couch and during scary scenes; she buried her face into his chest.

The adults stepped into the room for only a moment, long enough for Epsilon to see Guinevere's face. They then disappeared into the kitchen. Guinevere had seen Epsilon's face for those few seconds and it sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm going to go and get something to drink," Doyle told Guinevere as he gave her the half empty bowl of popcorn. She nodded and smiled; the popcorn was now all hers.

Doyle walked casually into the kitchen and searched through the refrigerator. He did not notice Doc, Drew and Epsilon at the kitchen counter.

"She is not in the present day database. I shall look in the historic database," Epsilon told the Saturdays as he stared at a hologram projected from his watch, "Ah, here she is."

Both Doc and Drew leaned forward to see the file. Doyle paused and listened.

"She is Guinevere, the daughter of King Leodegrance and servant Lily. She was kept in the cellar for sixteen years and then there was no more information on her," Epsilon looked up at the scientists curiously, "Whatever you find out about her when you return to Glastonbury, will you please let me know? This case has baffled my people."

"Of course, of course," Drew replied quickly, "Thank you so much, Epsilon."

"I would be careful with this woman if Argost is interested in her," he warned them.

The Saturdays nodded, knowing the danger that they were facing. Doyle crept quietly back into the living room with a couple of sodas. He tossed one into Zak's lap as he sat down and opened one for Guinevere.

"Here, take a sip," Doyle told her as he gave her the can of soda. He in turn opened his own and drank it.

Guinevere stared into the hole on top of the can, trying to see what was inside it. She took her tongue to it, which almost made Doyle laugh, and then she took a small sip. "This is…" she took a deeper sip, "This is better than anything I've ever drank before!" she exclaimed and Doyle grinned. What had been said only moments ago in the kitchen totally left his mind.

* * *

**I love your ideas everyone! Don't think I don't read them. It's just hard to fit it into what I plan to write. :( I had a fit trying to figure out how I was going to do this chapter and I'm satisfied with this. You would know what I mean if you've seen the Space Jellyfish episode. Epsilon is creepy! .**


	29. Chapter 29

Doc leaned over a keyboard as he quickly typed on it. A picture of the gryphon egg came up on the computer screen and he jotted notes down on a piece of paper as the lab door opened and Guinevere came in. Drew looked up from the Kur stone on the counter.

"Did you need something sweetie?" she asked her warmly.

"Yeah," Guinevere began nervously as she held her left arm to her side, "I saw on your calendar that tomorrow was the day we go to Glastonbury for that test. I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be nervous!" Drew smiled kindly to cheer her up, "They will only ask you several questions and you must answer them with a yes or a no."

"But where will you guys be?" Guinevere asked her worriedly.

"We will probably be on the airship just outside Glastonbury. It depends on the constable's orders," Doc told her.

"Alright," Guinevere looked down nervously at her feet, "I was also wondering… Well, never mind. That wouldn't happen."

"What wouldn't happen?" Drew asked fearfully.

"Well, like if the test told you I was wrong," Guinevere choked back the tears, "Would I be able to see you all again or will they take me away?"

"Don't worry about a thing, Guinevere," Drew came forward and hugged her, "Those tests are pretty accurate and they will never take you away. I'll make sure of that."

"Thank you Drew!" Guinevere breathed a sigh of relief before she ran out of the lab.

Drew turned and was greeted by her husband's worried face. "We're not going to adopt her, are we?"

"I don't know, it depends what happens," Drew shrugged with a smirk. Doc sighed, knowing too well what his wife's gesture meant.

"You know, I've been thinking about Epsilon's file yesterday. We didn't find out much," Doc tried to steer the conversation as he typed on the keyboard.

"It was a historic file and we both saw it; there was hardly anything! Just a painting and those few sentences," Drew came up beside her husband.

"I wonder who did that portrait. The style looks familiar," Doc stood up straight and rubbed his chin as he tried to remember.

"It was a lovely portrait. It looked just like Guinevere. I suppose that man was her father then?" Drew suggested. Doc nodded and typed something on the computer.

Drew watched as he navigated on a search engine and pulled up a webpage with portraits done by a single artist.

"Here! There's the portrait!" Doc pointed at the painting they had seen in Epsilon's file. A large oil painting with a large man dressed in red surrounded by three women. Two with long red hair dressed in burgundy and a third with long white hair, dressed in white.

"And look there, isn't that face familiar?" Drew said depressingly as she pointed to another painting on the website. Doc clicked on it to get a larger view as he couldn't believe his eyes.

In the portrait sat a chalky man with gray hair and a blue cape. He had fanged smile and sat in a throne like a king. Doc and Drew reared back with surprise.

"If this artist did King Leodegrance's portrait and Argost's…" Doc trailed off.

"Doc, Guinevere said last night that she remembers Argost," Drew held her husband's arm as if for support, "Argost was in her father's court!"

"Drew, there's something going on, something more than just Argost finding Kur's tomb," he said as he stared at the portraits on the webpage.

* * *

**Hey guys! If you like _Batman: The Brave and The Bold_, look forward to an upcoming story of mine! Especially if you enjoy Guinevere's character.**


	30. Chapter 30

Guinevere found Zak, Fiskerton and Komodo playing night tag in Drew's garden. Doyle was watching the three with night vision binoculars. She sat down next to him night and waited. He had been moody all day and she had a feeling it was because of what was supposed to happen tomorrow.

"Doyle," she finally piped up after minutes of silence.

He forced a smile and laid down the binoculars. "Yeah?" he asked her as he turned to face her.

"What are you going to do today? I'm a little bored…" she smirked at him and he grinned.

"Well, we could go for a ride," he watched her face as it changed to an aggravated look and it made him chuckle, "or we could just sit back and relax," he suggested as he lay back with his arms behind his head. Guinevere giggled and joined him as they stared up at the dark ceiling and listened to Fisk's screams whenever he got surprised.

Suddenly, Doc burst into the garden through the elevator door. "Guinevere! The egg is hatching!" he shouted and everyone came running. He led them back into the lab where the egg laid on the counter, shaking.

"Everyone but Guinevere, get to the back of the lab!" Drew ordered, "Guinevere, you found the egg and the first thing the baby should see is you," she explained to her.

Doc nudged Guinevere forward, who was afraid of the shaking agate. Guinevere edged her way to the counter until she could almost hear the chirping from inside the egg. A crack began to form on the shell and she could hear pounding. The crack got bigger and more cracks began to form. The egg was going to hatch!

"No, Komodo! No!" Zak shouted as the lizard went invisible and snaked up to Guinevere's ankles.

The Komodo dragon stood up on his hind legs in front of Guinevere as the gryphon popped his head out of the egg. Guinevere wrapped her arms around Komodo's waist and dragged him back, but it was too late. The chick had seen Komodo first and stretched out its small brown wings before it hopped on top of the lizard's head and cooed.

"Ah, you got to admit, that's really cute," Drew smiled. Everyone stared and laughed as Komodo got frustrated that the egg was now broken and not edible and that there was a creature on his head that purred and cooed.

Far away at Weird World, Argost was still baffled that Guinevere was not only the rejected princess of King Leodegrance but also the maiden of the unicorns. He sat at his desk as he stared at the file he had gotten from the Avon & Somerset Constabulary. It wouldn't be long before he could go to Glastonbury, find the Grove and gather a piece to the puzzle of finding Kur's tomb.


	31. Chapter 31

The airship landed in a field in the countryside of Glastonbury and the plank was let down. The whole family had come to see Guinevere off to the polygraph test, even the gryphon that Guinevere and Zak both named upon agreement, Talon. As Zak stared sadly up at Guinevere, he remembered the promise he had made to her.

"_Zak, if anything was to happen to me, you will take care of Talon, alright?" Guinevere had asked him as she squatted down to his eye level and laid her hands on his shoulders._

_Zak nodded, "We won't let anything happen to you, Guinevere," he said heroically. Guinevere only gave him a warm smile._

Tears almost came to his eyes at the thought but he shook them away. Why was he so worried? Why was everyone so depressed today? It wasn't like Guinevere was leaving forever; she was only going in to take a polygraph test!

"Your mother and I will be going with Guinevere to the constabulary. We need you all to stay here," Doc pointed at Zak and Doyle who both grinned nervously. Doc, Drew and Guinevere walked down the plank and out into the field towards Glastonbury.

"You know they'll follow us there," Guinevere laughed as the walked alongside the road.

"Yes, but I doubt they'll allow the whole family in just for a polygraph test," Doc replied.

"Plus, it would add stress to you if we were all in the same room," Drew added.

Guinevere sighed, "I have to go through so much just to help my unicorns," she mumbled to herself.

They finally arrived at the constabulary. Guinevere wrinkled her nose and frowned as they walked in. She never did like this place. She regretted having to return here. She could remember how she was so disoriented in the town and how they brought her here, to this odd place.

Doc walked up to the desk and was greeted by the same plump woman from last time. "We're here for the polygraph test for case No. 13563B," he told her and the woman peered at him from over her spectacles.

"All of you must either stay here in the lobby or go elsewhere during the test," the woman replied and Doc and Drew whirled around to see Zak, Doyle, Fisk, Komodo and Talon in the doorway. "You may come and pick her up in two hours."

"Alright, thank you very much," Doc replied, giving his boys and son-in-law an angry glance.

"This way, my dear," the receptionist sang as she led Guinevere down the hall. Before Guinevere disappeared around the corner, she waved to her "family" and they waved back, wishing her luck.

They came to the last door in the long hall and the woman knocked on it before opening it and letting Guinevere in. She stood there as the door shut behind her, taking in her surroundings. This room wasn't like the room she had been in the last time she was here. This was like a storage closet. To her left was a tall shelf with boxes, buckets and various machines she did not know of and to her right were cleaning tools like brooms of different sizes, large mops and buckets. In the very back of the small room was a large machine, a furnace. It kept kicking on and off and it scared her.

"Come in and sit down, my dear," a familiar voice called from the darkness.

A man emerged and pulled a seat out from the table in the middle of the room. He was hunched over and pale like an old man yet he had a brown ponytail. Another man emerged but he remained silent and stiff. They both wore white lab coats and as she sat down, they began to operate the polygraph machine on the table.

As they hooked wires up to her, Guinevere noticed several things about the two men. The stiff one wore a monocle in his right eye and the old man had protruding canine teeth like a vampire. They both seemed awfully familiar but Guinevere was too scared to remember. The furnace and the wires, all of this was new and scary to her.

"Now, I need you to remain calm while I ask you these questions, Guinevere," the old man told her as he sat down across from her and held up a clipboard. Guinevere nodded and gulped down her fear.


	32. Chapter 32

"Are you from Britain?" he asked her the first question.

"Yes," Guinevere replied.

"Was King Leodegrance your father?"

"Yes."

"Was your mother a servant named Lily?"

"Yes."

"At age sixteen, were you taken away to a forest and forced to live there for eternity?"

"Yes," Guinevere raised her eyebrow. How would they know about that?

"Where is it?" the man leaned over the machine and stared into her eyes. Guinevere began to shiver.

"Where is what?" she asked nervously.

"The grove my child, the grove!" he suddenly shouted, scaring her even more.

"No mortal is supposed to know where it is located!" Guinevere shouted back. She remembered asking Doc and Drew to take her there. They knew where it was but she trusted them.

Suddenly, the man grabbed her by her shoulders tightly. "I am no mortal, my dear, you can tell me where the grove is located," he whispered, regaining his cool.

"There is nothing there, just a boring stretch of land. Why do you want to know where it is anyway?" Guinevere inquired.

"I have heard that there are unicorns in the grove. Unicorns that can cure every illness known to man, unicorns that can treat tainted water and one of them has a key to unlock Kur's tomb. Only a maiden of pure heart can tame one and I need you, Guinevere."

Guinevere spat in his face. The old man reared back and the other man cleaned his face off with a rag. The old man growled as he turned back to Guinevere. "Munya, lock the door and tie her up," he ordered as he stared into the girl's fearful eyes. "Playing hard to get, my dear? It runs in your family," he grinned, showing his fangs.

She resisted as Munya bound her feet to the chair with rope and tied her hands behind her back. She squinted at the old man as Munya tied a bite of rope around her torso to the chair, "Argost, you won't get away with this," she hissed.

Argost removed his disguise and smiled, "Why, how kind of you to notice. I will get away with this by the way. I almost had you two-thousand years ago," he whispered in her ear as he passed her.

"You were my father's advisor, a snake in the grass, a wolf in sheep's clothing," Guinevere gazed down at the straight line on the paper that had come out of the machine, "You were the one who lied to my father saying that I was a witch but I was saved and sent to the Grove where no one could find me."

"Yes, I suppose that is what happened," Argost tapped his chin as he remembered that time period, "My plan was to take you away before you were burned alive at the stake and become king-"

"Why did you think I would marry you after you falsely accused me of being a witch!?" Guinevere whirled her head around to face Argost.

"I was planning on saving you…" he smirked.

"That's not the point," Guinevere turned back around, "It's not all about saving people, it's about setting an example, preserving one's virtues, not accusing females of witchcraft," she began to weep, "You took me away from my family. The ones who accepted me rather than denying me like my father. Mother and the cooks! They all loved me dearly yet you had to go and pull something like that!" Guinevere dug her nails deep into her palms, "I won't let you separate me from my new family, never again!"

"Au contraire, my dear!" Argost crossed his arms and chuckled, "Look at who is tied up in the janitor's closet as her family is miles away on a diversion!"


	33. Chapter 33

Munya wheeled in a small television and placed it in front of Guinevere. He switched it on to show the view from a camera he had planted on a tower somewhere in Glastonbury. She watched in horror as her family fought off several large reptilian creatures, she couldn't really tell what they were but they had been wreaking havoc before the Saturdays stepped in.

"Why are you doing this?" Guinevere cried as she struggled in her bonds. Argost dabbed her face with a handkerchief.

"Now, now my dear, a long time ago I wanted to be king by marrying you. Now, that I know about the Kur stone and the unicorns, I still need you to tell me where the Grove is. But that's not the end of it," he smiled as he lifted her chin up to stare into his face. Guinevere shivered at the touch and grimaced as he breathed in her face. "Oh no, that's never the end of it."

Doyle tossed a grenade at one of the green dragons and backed up against Zak, who was trying to control a blue one.

"It's useless! These guys are too big for me!" Zak yelled.

"Don't worry, mini-man. There has to be a way to kill these dragons," Doyle tried to calm his nephew down.

Five dragons circled around the Saturday family who were now back to back in a small circle. There was a green dragon with jewels stuck on its belly, a blue dragon with webbed claws and fins on its legs, a red dragon with two long, curly horns on its head, a yellow dragon with a gold, metallic luster to its scales and a black dragon with the head like a skull and two large horns coming down along its face like a ram. The family was outnumbered by a family of large dragons. They swung their tails and knocked buildings down; they breathed fire, spat smoke and spewed water around. How were the Saturdays going to defeat these cryptids?

"I'm tired of these lizards!" Drew shouted angrily, "Everyone, get down!"

The family ducked and covered their heads as Drew stabbed her fire sword into the ground causing a large blue dome to appear. As it got larger, the dragons tried to keep at bay as they attacked it with their individual powers.

"Tell me exactly where the Grove is!" Argost demanded as he slammed his fist on the table, startling Guinevere.

"Alright, but please, don't hurt my family!" she pleaded. Argost nodded at Munya, who ripped apart Guinevere's bonds with a simple tug. He handed her a paper and quill and she began to quickly map out the way to the Grove, thinking that they would never get in.

Drew struggled under the power she had to put into the sword to slay the dragons with the blue aura. Doc encouraged her from behind. Finally, the dragons shrieked and reared up against buildings that were still standing, trying to flee from the powerful aura. Everyone began to open their eyes to see smoke rising from sparkling gems, what used to be the dragons.

Suddenly, the constabulary exploded into flames. Doyle ran for the burning building before eventually flying with his jetpack.

"Doyle! No!" Drew shouted after him but it was useless.

"Mom, will Doyle and Guinevere be okay?" Zak asked worriedly as he remembered his promise to Guinevere.

"I don't know sweetie," Drew said as she gazed at the fire. It must have been triggered by one of the dragons before she killed it. They watched as firemen attempted to put the fire out and drag people out of the constabulary. None of them were Doyle or Guinevere.

* * *

**Luckily, I wrote some chapters in advance last night after I uploaded 32. I had to stop halfway through 35 however because I almost passed out. lol**


	34. Chapter 34

"Guinevere!" Doyle called out for her as he maneuvered through the burning walls and ceiling that kept falling in on him, "Guinevere!"

He stopped when he heard a groan from close by before running towards it, calling Guinevere's name. There she was lying between two rows of burning wood and unidentifiable materials, unconscious it seemed. Doyle rushed and picked her up in his arms and attempted to get her out safely without harming both of them.

Doc held on to his wife, trying to stop her from running into the fire. The Saturdays watched desperately as firemen pulled out bodies, some dead, some alive, one by one. None of them looked like Doyle or Guinevere. Suddenly, Doyle came walking out of the flames where the main entrance used to be, holding Guinevere in his arms. He shoved his way through firemen, which Drew would have frowned upon if she wasn't so worried over both of them. He came up to his family and almost burst into tears.

"Please, tell me she'll be alright," he choked as he presented Guinevere who lay almost lifeless in his arms.

The crystalline pool rippled under the moon light as the unicorns drank from it. Guinevere sat among them, along the edge of the pool as she dipped her finger into the water. She could see the face of a man with fiery red hair and adventurous eyes. He looked familiar and she could almost whisper his name, if only she could remember. It seemed like a faint memory now.

_From the first time we touched with our eyes,_

_Only magic could take away my heart._

Why could she not remember this man? Did she really meet him before? He looked to be so handsome and kind. Guinevere wished to meet this man whose face had appeared in the pool. She sighed, knowing that she must never become impure or she could not see the unicorns. "_I am always afraid for my heart_," she forced a smile and dipped her feet into the pool where the face had appeared.

_So lay beside me now and tell me lies – sweet lies,_

_As long as it's not about love._

Guinevere thought deeply about the rules of the Grove and the man in the pool as she lay amongst the unicorns. She must remain pure or she would be miserable and unable to see these majestic beasts, these living, breathing beasts that lay beside her in the clover field.

_Shall we sail off the edge of the world?_

_Fall forever and never look behind._

As Guinevere stared up at the twinkling night sky, she began to remember the man and the experiences she had with him: flying over the ocean with him, being afraid of falling into that deep blue ocean and holding tight to him as they rode off into the sunset. She had been with that man before!

"_But I must keep my heart from my mind_," Guinevere whispered to herself as she rolled onto her side and petted a unicorn head.

_Lay beside me now and tell me lies,_

_As long as it's not about love._

The sun reflected off of the unicorns in the field as Guinevere took a brisk walk through the woods. She stopped suddenly when she heard twigs crunch behind her. She turned to see if it was a young unicorn following her but it wasn't. It was the man in the pool and Guinevere found herself running into his arms in an embrace.

_Oh, the last time we touched with our eyes_

_And the magic was stronger than the heart._

She took his hand and they ran across the meadow together. She was exasperated that the man was real, that she was real and could remember him. But who was he and why did she remember him?

_Oh, I can't run away with my heart._

He did not speak, he only smiled but Guinevere was happy. After all, it was probably better that neither of them speaks for fear of spoiling the moment as they lay together under the stars amongst the sleeping unicorns.

_So, lay beside me now and tell me lies_

_As long as it's not about love._

As she lay beside him, she almost relived the experiences she had with him. She could vividly remember flying with him several times; especially one where she came in contact with a gryphon, which she didn't know existed until she remembered now. The carnival on the coast and that kiss…

_Shall we sail off the edge of the world?_

_Fall forever,_

_Take my heart away but no,_

"Guinevere," the man whispered her name suddenly and she put her finger to his lips.

"Not a word," her eyes tried to tell him.

_You can't say words about love._

"Guinevere, please," he urged as he took her hand, which she realized now was almost transparent. She was slipping away from this perfect world where no injury, sickness or death existed, where one was in a state of bliss and perfect happiness.

_If the magic comes between us,_

_And we never meet again,_

_Take a part of me away_

'_Cause maybe it's all about love._

Guinevere soon realized that this world wasn't perfect without him.

"Doyle," she whispered his name as she disappeared from her perfect world and woke back up in the real world beside the man from her dreams.

* * *

**The chapter would have been shorter but I thought that was too mean so I did this short song section. All of the italicized words are lyrics from _As Long As It's Not About Love_ by DIO. I thought it was beautiful, especially with Guinevere being stuck in her dream and wondering whether she was real or not and whether she should give her heart to this man that she remembered suddenly or not. Ooh, decisions, decisions, decisions.**


	35. Chapter 35

Doyle sat at Guinevere's side as he held her hand. They exchanged smiles before Zak suddenly burst in, followed by Komodo and Fiskerton.

"Thank goodness, she's okay!" Zak exclaimed as he ran up beside the hospital bed.

Guinevere smiled and patted Zak's head, "You all were so worried about me! I'm sorry," she quickly frowned and turned to Doyle, "Argost interrogated me to tell him where the Grove was. He's probably there by now!"

"Argost!?" Doyle asked, confused.

"He disguised himself as the conductor of the polygraph test. He tricked me and the only way I could save you all from the dragons was to give Argost directions to the Grove," she explained quickly as Doc and Drew walked into the room.

"She's awake?" Drew asked quietly as they approached the bed. Zak nodded to his mother.

"Drew! We have to go back to the Grove! Argost-" Doyle sat Guinevere back onto the bed.

"You need rest, Guinevere. I almost lost you in the fire," he whispered sadly.

"But the unicorns…" she started but he stopped her by putting his finger to his lips.

"You told us that Argost would never be able to get into the Grove. Why are you so worried?" Zak asked Guinevere.

She sighed, "He knows now where the gate is. He probably won't be able to see the unicorns but there are artifacts that I was supposed to protect. I do not know where they are exactly but the Lady knows."

"The Lady?" Doc raised an eyebrow, "As in the Lady of the Lake?"

"Yes! She's in the pools of the Grove," Guinevere nodded, "I don't know for sure but these artifacts are magical and there's no telling what they can do if Argost gets his hands on them."

"Now you believe me about Argost!" Doyle let out suddenly, his tone seemed irate.

"Doyle, she doesn't need that right now," Drew whispered to her brother.

"Alright, we'll go to the Grove but someone needs to stay here with Guinevere," Doc said as he walked towards the door.

"You have to take me with you! Despite my condition, you need me with you," Guinevere told Doc.

"She's right Doc, she's been in that place for thousands of years," Drew told her husband.

Doc sighed, "Doyle, will you be so kind to help Guinevere to the airship? Zak, Fisk, Komodo, you may come as backup," he said as the idea of the unicorns and Zak's powers popped into his head.

"Aw, man! Backup?" Zak complained as he followed his family to the airship.


	36. Chapter 36

"Blast! I thought there were unicorns here," Argost stomped his feet angrily as he and Munya stood at the edge of a forest. They had entered the Grove but were disappointed with what they found. Munya stood silently at Argost's side as he gazed out at the empty field. "That charlatan!" Argost shouted angrily.

The hum of the Saturday airship boomed over the forest minutes before it appeared above the trees. Argost smiled at the sight. "She has arrived," he told Munya.

The Saturdays exited the airship, along with Doyle carrying Guinevere. When they reached the gate, she patted his shoulder.

"I can walk, Doyle. Thank you," she smiled and he put her down gently, "Zak, I was a little older than you when I first came here. You will probably be able to see the wonders of the Grove but I want you to remember your own home or else you will wish to stay here forever," Guinevere told Zak as she stared at the invisible gate that hummed quietly like a machine, "Like I did."

"No, prob Guinevere. Don't worry about me," Zak grinned. Guinevere smiled and patted his head.

"This is the gate here. The gate and the wall are all invisible but you can only go through the gate," Guinevere explained before she passed through the invisible essence.

"So that's why we were pushed back," Drew told her husband as Zak, Fisk and Komodo disappeared through the gate. The Saturday couple followed Doyle through into the Grove.

They were grouped together in the forest that Guinevere had run through only a week ago. She stood still as the tall trees, the memories flooded back to her. She had dreaded coming back here, especially with her new family but she wanted to help the unicorns. Something was wrong and they were telling her to leave.

"I have to go find Argost," Guinevere suddenly said and Doyle grabbed her arm.

"I'm coming with you," he said sternly.

"No, we have to split up. The Grove is a huge place, he could be anywhere," Guinevere explained, avoiding his gaze by looking through the trees, "Plus, this is a family issue. I have to deal with it myself."

"I'm your knight, I have to protect you," Doyle insisted. Guinevere shook her head and pulled away.

"I'll call for help if I need it but please Doyle, this is between me and Argost," she told him as she turned to face the path through the forest.

"Zak, sweetie, if you find the unicorns, please be careful. Try to use your powers if you have to and don't push them to their limits," Drew kissed her son's forehead.

"Don't worry about us, mom," Zak smirked before he ran off with Fisk and Komodo to the left through a small path to a meadow beyond the woods.

Guinevere overheard Drew before she dashed off through the woods. Doyle watched her as she ran, angry that she didn't let him come with her.

"She probably has her reasons, Doyle," Drew patted her brother's shoulder.

"She's going to get hurt," he muttered as he walked down the mossy path with Doc and Drew.

* * *

**I've been brainstorming the next couple chapters since the promise of the new episodes. I don't know whether I should wait or go ahead and write them. What do you think?**


	37. Chapter 37

Guinevere quickly ran out of breath and leaned up against a tree. She wasn't even out of the forest yet, but the trees were getting thinner and smaller. Soon, she would be approaching the silver apple trees and nearing the pool that was off the main path. She walked slowly until she found the small unicorn path behind the apple orchard. There were voices around the corner of the large rune stone up ahead and Guinevere quickly hid behind the brambles.

"They shouldn't be far from here. This path leads to the gate," Argost said as he walked down the path. He looked up to admire the silver trees and the silver fruit and pointed at one out of his reach. Munya plucked it and gave it to his master.

Argost cleaned the apple on his cape, "No wonder my dearest Guinevere loves this place so much. It reminds me of her," He said before he bit into the apple, "This is the best apple I've ever tasted!" he said as the silver juice oozed from the apple and onto his hand. The inside of the apple was pure white like Guinevere's hair.

Argost finished the apple as he walked along. Guinevere's heart pounded as he neared the bush she was hiding behind. She knew Munya would find her. He's so silent and creepy.

"If only I knew about this place long ago," Argost trailed off as he stopped by the bush Guinevere was hiding behind, "If I marry her, I will possess this realm. It will be our winter retreat when I awaken Kur and take over the world."

Suddenly, Guinevere leaped from the bush at Argost and they both landed on the ground. Munya made a move to grab Guinevere but Argost stopped him with a wave of his hand as he looked up at the white maiden that sat on his chest.

"It's all about what you possess, isn't it?" she whispered with an angry face.

"My dear, what has possessed you to attack me like this? That is not the manner of a lady," he said mockingly with a smile. Guinevere grabbed his collar, intending to choke him but she knew she couldn't do it.

"I could've asked Arthur to send his knights after you long ago," Guinevere said loudly.

"I put an end to Arthur and his Knights too," Argost smirked. Guinevere stared at him, frustrated. "Yes, I told Mordred that your sister was all alone in Camelot and the throne was free for the taking."

"My sister!" Guinevere gasped, "He didn't hurt her, did he?"

"No, no. The situation was much like ours my dear. Mordred wanted Camelot for himself, in order to do that, he had to marry the Lady Guinevere."

Guinevere's hands shook and she let go of Argost's collar, "It's all about what one possesses. It has always been that way. Arthur was the only one who did not go power hungry," she said to herself.

"Gradually, possession turns into love, my dear. It's not all about power and it's not all about love," he tried to sit up on his elbows from under her.

"I'll never marry you! I love Doyle!" she shook her head before jumping off of him and running past Munya. He tried to grab her but she was too quick.

Argost sat up in the grass. "Leave her be, Munya. I'll have her at my feet soon enough," he told his servant as he helped Argost up.


	38. Chapter 38

Guinevere landed at the edge of the crystal pool and stared down at it, past her own reflection. "Milady, there is evil afoot in the Grove," she said when she had finally caught her breath.

There was a ripple in the middle of the pool and Guinevere could see a white form rising from the deep. It emerged from the water slowly and gasped for breath when its head came above the water. It was human with long silver hair and a circlet of silver. Its skin was pale and seemed to glitter in the light. Soon, the whole body came up above the surface and floated just inches above the pool. It was a woman wearing a long white dress that looked like it was made of fish scales. Her feet were bare and water dripped from them into the water. She wore long strands of pearls that hung about her body: around her waist, her arms, neck and ankles. She opened her bright blue eyes and blinked away the water from her eyelashes.

"My child," the Lady of the Lake smiled warmly, her voice sounded like a thrush. "You know that evil cannot enter the Grove. Merlin made it so."

"Argost is here, I do not know what he is after," Guinevere told the Lady as she stood at the edge of the pool.

"Argost? My child, he should have passed on long ago," she told her.

"We underestimated Argost, he has obtained an amount of knowledge but not enough to even compare to Merlin's knowledge," Guinevere said as she remembered the conversation she had had with Merlin when they had first came there. He talked to her for hours and kept going into different subjects.

"Then he poses a threat to our paradise," the Lady concluded before she fell elegantly into the water. Guinevere waited until suddenly an object wrapped in burlap emerged from the surface by the Lady's white hand. "Take this my child. It is Excalibur. Arthur used it during his reign and it may help you defeat Argost," her voice came up through the water.

Guinevere waded out into the water and carefully took Excalibur from the Lady. "Thank you, milady," she said before walking back to shore. She turned back around but the hand was gone. The Lady of the Lake had returned to the bottom to slumber. Guinevere smiled and hugged the wrapped up Excalibur as she took a different path towards the main one.

"The plants here are thousands of years old!" Drew exclaimed as she scanned the moss on a tree with a hi-tech portable database, "They've been thriving so well here, these are the originals, they haven't reproduced yet," she added.

"This grove must have some kind of chemical in its system that explains the fabled Fountain of Youth," Doc told his wife. Doyle waited silently as he leaned up against a tree with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked irritated and impatient. Drew noticed as she was checking the plants.

"Relax, Doyle. She knows this place really well," Drew told her brother.

"This is our chance to get Argost, why can't we go and get him now?" Doyle stepped away from the tree and pointed at the valley in the Grove.

"If you're really that worried about Guinevere then go after her," Doc said to Doyle as he pushed a button on his watch, pulling up a satellite image of Glastonbury.

"Fine then, I will. See ya," Doyle waved before he kicked on his jetpack and flew through the forest.

"Hey mom, dad, check out what we found!" Zak exclaimed from behind them as he approached his parents. They both whirled around to see Zak holding the mane of a unicorn as it walked up to them.

"Zak, be careful!" Drew shouted, backing away.

"It's okay mom, I know what the problem was now," Zak assured her.


	39. Chapter 39

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a Russian accent sounded through the forest, making Guinevere stop in her tracks. She bent over slightly to hide Excalibur but it was evident that she was hiding something.

A man appeared from behind a tree. He was clothed in ochre with a yellow mask and a baseball bat strapped to his back.

"What are you hiding there, Guinevere?" he asked, pointing at the burlap in her arms. She shook her head nervously and backed up into someone else. She froze up, thinking it was Munya. "Hold her down, Mortimer," the man ordered and young, sturdy hands grabbed Guinevere about the shoulders.

"Is she the one that Argost was talking about?" a young, British voice asked from behind her. She gazed up at him but saw only a black mask like the other man's.

"Yes. The old man said she would look a lot like my Drew," the man looked down at Guinevere, "What's this here?" he bent down and pulled the hilt that stuck out of the burlap.

Guinevere had to resist as the man pulled the sword from her arms and raised it in front of him because of the threatening strength of Mortimer's hands.

"Could it really be…?" he trailed off as he examined it.

"Sure looks like it, Van Rook," Mortimer replied.

"Excalibur," they all said the name, Guinevere mouthing the words for the first time.

"I didn't think it was real," Van Rook said as he touched the blade with his hands. With a swift movement, he had it at Mortimer's neck.

"Get that blasted thing away from me! Excalibur was the death of me and will be again in your hands," Mortimer gulped.

Van Rook laughed and took down the sword, "Let's take the sword and the girl to Argost, he's probably waiting in the ship by now."

Mortimer pulled Guinevere up by her hair and urged her along through the forest.

"Van Rook!" someone shouted from the side and attacked Van Rook, slamming him into the brush. Mortimer braced himself and pulled out his laser gun as a red headed man stood in front of him on the trail.

"Doyle!" Guinevere let out, relieved he had come, "How did you know I needed help?"

"Because you're always in distress?" he shrugged with a smile. Guinevere couldn't help but smile too.

"Back away, knight! I am not afraid to hurt her!" Mortimer said as he held Guinevere in a headlock with the laser gun pointed at her head.

Van Rook slowly got up from the brush and stumbled out, holding his head with one hand and the sword in the other. "No, Mortimer. Argost ordered that she shouldn't be harmed," he told his apprentice.

"Doyle, the sword!" Guinevere shouted. Doyle lunged at Van Rook, who was still disoriented and grabbed the sword from him as he fell backwards into a tree.

"Cool! So you got this for me?" Doyle asked with a smirk as he slashed it through the air a couple of times.

Guinevere rolled her eyes. "A knight is nothing without one," she said.

"Your sword is nothing against today's technologies!" Mortimer shouted as he shot at Doyle.

Doyle deflected the shots with Excalibur and dodged three as he came running at Mortimer, sword held up high. Before Doyle even reached Mortimer, a blue pulse of magic hit Mortimer, causing him to release Guinevere and flew back ten yards.

"Wow, this sword is powerful," Doyle smiled as he looked at Excalibur. Guinevere laughed, knowing it wasn't the sword but a magician.

* * *

**Has anyone read anything familiar yet? Like... clues? Anyways, I think I'll wait until the new episodes come out even though I have an idea of what will happen in the next couple of chapters. I can't wait!**


	40. Chapter 40

"What is this thing here?" Drew asked as she touched the blue jewel on the unicorn's head.

"It looks like a sapphire," Doc said as he looked over his wife's shoulder, "Zak, did you see any other unicorns with jewels on their foreheads?"

Zak shook his head. The unicorn shook its mane and stared into Drew's eyes.

"I am the only one with the sapphire, for I am the matriarch," the unicorn said to them telepathically with a soothing voice.

"Whoa! Did it just talk?" Zak exclaimed.

Guinevere and Doyle came up over the hill to see the Saturdays and the unicorn. Guinevere let out a shriek and hid behind Doyle.

"Guinevere, it's alright," Drew assured her as she petted the unicorn's head.

"Young one, I apologize for chasing you before but come here and I will tell you why," the unicorn batted its huge eyelashes as it stared at Guinevere.

Doyle walked Guinevere cautiously up to the unicorn and half way there, he let her go on her own. Guinevere was gasping for breath as she neared the unicorn. She was scared as she remembered the fire in the unicorn's eyes as it reared up and came back down, pointing its horn at her in a threatening manner. The unicorn nuzzled her as Drew pushed Guinevere up to it. After a few moments, Guinevere felt that it was harmless and she pressed her face against the beautiful sapphire on the unicorn's forehead as she took the unicorn's head in her arms.

The Lady of the Lake had told Guinevere that there were relics here in the Grove and one of them was the sapphire in the unicorn's head. She told her that it had dream-like properties and when used by the unicorn, can take a living thing into a dream world.

"It's a lot like a kelpie ride but it is safer and you are dreaming," the Lady of the Lake had said.

Guinevere witnessed the dream world for the first time as she could feel a comfortable blue essence envelope her and lull her to sleep. In the real world, she stood and held the unicorn's head as if she was awake but her eyes were closed and both Guinevere and the unicorn looked so peaceful, frozen in time as they entered the dream world.

"We have always loved you, Guinevere," the unicorn said as it materialized in a white mist before Guinevere.

"I have always loved you too. I never wanted to leave, your majesty," Guinevere replied. She was slumped against a blue wall in a daze but she spoke clearly even though her mouth did not move. Like telepathy only in a dream.

"You have left before. You do not remember for you were just a new born. Merlin and your lovely mother came here and showed you to me. You and your mother looked just like us, only in mortal form. We took a liking to you both and from then on, you were part of the herd," the unicorn walked up to Guinevere and licked at her face. Guinevere smiled.

"My mother and I were unicorns?" she giggled.

"Yes, young one. Merlin and Lily returned later and gave you to us. Your mother chose to stay in the mortal world, but Merlin insisted that you stay here. There was trouble brewing at your hooves," the unicorn folded its front legs under it and then pulled its back legs under it as it lay down beside Guinevere, who kept giggling about being a unicorn and having hooves.

"But why did you chase me out? My life was perfect in the Grove," Guinevere asked the million dollar question.

"We all felt that you had been in the Grove too long and you needed to find a human family like the one you never had," the unicorn replied, "God wanted Adam and Eve to prosper, so he drove them out of Paradise. You cannot ask someone who has been in heaven for two thousand years to just go out in the cold, dark world. That's why we had to drive you out."

"Thank you, your majesty," Unicorn turned to the unicorn and ran her fingers through its mane with a calm face, "You have given me a better life than I could ever ask for by driving me out of Paradise."

* * *

**Note: I know what the Bible says about Adam and Eve but I was just using it as an example of being driven out of Paradise for a bigger purpose known only to the higher being such as God or in this case the unicorns, Merlin and the Lady.**

**I'll try to release a couple more chapters before the new episodes come out. I can't wait!!! I still can't believe no one has mentioned anything about Guinevere's history. *poke* I almost want to explain everything in the next chapter as an author's note.**


	41. Chapter 41

"Thank you," Guinevere whispered as she pulled away from the unicorn's head in the real world. Zak smiled, knowing what had been said from when he had tapped into the unicorn's energies earlier with his powers.

"What was it?" Doyle asked as he came up behind Guinevere.

"Nothing, everything is fine now, Doyle," Guinevere smiled warmly as she gazed at the unicorn.

"Good, things are well here then," Doc said quickly, "But there is still Argost…"

"Hand over the sword, the girl, and the unicorn and no one will get hurt," Van Brook said as he and his new unmasked apprentice came through the trees, guns drawn and pointed. Mortimer had shoulder length black hair, a scar down his lips in the right corner of his mouth and evil intention in his dark eyes.

"Van Brook…" Doyle growled as he drew Excalibur. Guinevere led the matriarch behind the Saturdays as they advanced towards the two bounty hunters, weapons drawn.

"Come here, Zak," Guinevere whispered and the three brothers came to her. Even with the impending danger, Zak was still smiling because Guinevere was no longer scared of the unicorns and she knew why they had driven her out.

"You want a fight then?" Van Rook asked them as the family came closer, "Alright then. Mortimer."

"Right," Mortimer sneered and dropped his gun to the ground. He reached for the black axe that was strapped to his back, "This better be fun, Van Rook."

"Of course it will, boy," he replied as he drew his baseball bat on his back and entered the fray with Mortimer.

"Come children. Get up on my back and I shall take you to safety," the matriarch told them telepathically when she saw them watching the fight.

"There's only room for two…" Zak murmured.

"No matter," Guinevere said as she pulled herself up onto the unicorn's back and pulled her dress us so she could sit with her legs on either side of the unicorn for extra support, "Fisk, Komodo, can you two keep up?" she asked with a smile.

They both nodded and Fisk mumbled something as Guinevere helped pull Zak up onto the unicorn's back.

"Don't worry, Fisk. There are plenty of trees to hide in," Zak replied.

"Be careful," Guinevere whispered to Fisk and Komodo as she grabbed the unicorn's mane as best as she could. Zak held onto her around her waist before the unicorn galloped off through the trees.

"Well there goes those two prizes," Van Rook said after he forced Doc back and watched the unicorn ride off.

"No matter!" Mortimer panted as he swung his axe at Doyle, "The sword is still here!"

"I'll still charge for going after all three of them," Van Rook muttered as he took another swing at Doc and pushed back Drew.

* * *

**The next chapter is where things start coming together. Has anyone seen the sci-fi film, _Merlin_?**


	42. Chapter 42

Both Doc and Drew jumped at Van Rook again as Doyle forced back Mortimer's axe with Excalibur when a flash of lightning ripped through them, separating the contenders. They all stopped to stare at a man with suave brown hair and a tan tuxedo as he stared back at them through his spectacles.

"Mr. Nile?" Doc questioned aloud.

"You dolt, that's Merlin the Magician!" Mortimer growled angrily.

"Quite right, Mordred," Merlin said as he walked up to the small group, "But you are also right, Mr. Saturday. Mr. Nile is an anagram of my name so as to not attract attention in the modern world," he explained to him. Doc was dumbfounded.

"Where is the princess? Is she not with you?" Merlin asked Doc.

"No," Drew replied quickly as she stood up, "Apparently the unicorn took her and my sons to safety."

"Good, good," Merlin scratched his chin.

"Mortimer, the sword," Van Rook whispered to his apprentice. The evil man nodded and reached for Doyle's sword as he was not paying attention. Just as he was about to grasp its hilt, it rose up in the air and floated into Merlin's hands.

"You shall do no such thing. Excalibur is a gift of the Gods and shouldn't fall into the hands of evil," Merlin said as he held the sword across his arms and offered the hilt to Doyle, who stood up and drew it from the magician. "I suggest you two leave now."

"Why should we?" Van Rook put his hands on his hips as he came up to Merlin.

"Because I commanded it," Merlin replied as he turned angrily towards Van Rook and an invisible force pushed Van Rook up into the tree tops.

"Van Rook!" Mortimer shouted and turned to see Merlin facing him, "Mother almost killed you!" he shouted before running away through the gate and disappeared from their sight.

"You blasted apprentice!" Van Rook shouted as he hung in the branches.

Merlin smirked and turned to the Saturdays. "We must go and retrieve the princess," he told them and they nodded before departing to find them.

Argost and Munya walked up the boardwalk into the airship. Van Rook would surely bring back his prize. If not, she would come to him because he was simply irresistible. He cackled evilly as he thought so highly of himself before the boardwalk was lifted.


	43. Chapter 43

The unicorn stopped by the pool of the Lady and allowed Zak and Guinevere to get off. Fisk and Komodo soon caught up; the gorilla cat was breathless and landed face first along the edge of the pool.

"We will wait here," the unicorn told them before it came to the pool and drank deeply.

"Follow me, Zak," Guinevere motioned as she walked around the pool towards a large rock behind it. Zak followed, curious about the rock.

She led him into a cave in the rock and pulled a long hide back. Zak went in and ducked his head. It was a little dark inside but the light from the cave opening revealed a small little hovel. A wooden frame bed sat alongside the wall with furs as blankets. Dried herbs hung everywhere and there were piles of books everywhere: under the bed, on top of shelves and even piled along the wall. Guinevere walked behind Zak and sat on the bed, feeling the fur blankets. She grabbed a book from under the bed and opened it to the first page.

"Is this your room?" Zak asked her as he looked around.

"Only during the winter," she replied, looking up from her book, "I can spend time in it anytime I want but most of the time I sleep with the unicorns in the meadow and play with the colts."

"Doesn't it get cold though? Why isn't there a fire place?" he asked, sitting next to her. Fisk and Komodo soon came in and inspected Guinevere's things. Fisk sniffed an herb on the wall and wrinkled his nose.

"Merlin gave me something in case I would get cold," Guinevere said as she reached under the bed and produced a small wooden box. She undid the latch and opened it to reveal a fiery red gem with glints of orange and yellow like fire. "It's all I need to stay warm," she said as she picked it up and handed it to Zak.

"It feels really hot!" Zak exclaimed, throwing it up in his hands like a hot potato.

Guinevere laughed and held the box under his hands. "Here, here," she said and he dropped it into the box. "Merlin made the box so it could hold the gem. All I have to do is place it in front of me and within minutes, I start to feel warm."

"It seems as though it was planned," Zak said as he stared at the floor. Guinevere looked at him questionably. "Like how you said you were put here to guard the Grove. You have everything you need here. Fresh water, fresh food, and what wasn't natural was put here also in case you needed it."

"I know Zak," Guinevere replied, looking up at the ceiling, "Merlin says that a lot of things are too complicated to understand and it is best to take them with a grain of salt for now so maybe one day, we will understand."

"Like how my parents won't let me be part of the team," Zak groaned and his shoulders slumped.

Guinevere patted his back. "Take it with a grain of salt and maybe one day, you will understand why. In the mean time, enjoy the time you have with your family. I only had sixteen years with my mother, and half of that with my father."

"Guinevere, could you tell me more about your life before you came here?" Zak asked her, anxious to hear. Guinevere opened her mouth to begin but they heard footsteps in the hall.

"Princess Guinevere?" Merlin called and his head poked through the curtain.

"Yes Merlin?" Guinevere stood up from the bed.

"Ah good, you're all safe and sound," he smiled and put his arm around Guinevere, "Come along children, we must take our leave."

They followed Merlin back through the cave and around the pool to meet up with Doc, Drew and Doyle, who were all happy to see that everyone was safe.

"Princess, we must leave the Grove. The task is not yet fulfilled," Merlin told Guinevere as Doc and Drew made over their sons. Guinevere nodded.

"You are welcome back at any time, my child," the voice of the Lady rippled along the water.

"Thank you," Guinevere whispered before they departed and boarded the airship towards home.

At the Saturday house, Doc was showing Merlin around the laboratory as Drew entered the scans she took of the plants inside the Grove. Zak, Fisk, Komodo and Doyle snuck out into the hallway towards Guinevere's room. Zak knocked lightly and the door opened to reveal Guinevere in her light blue nightgown, her hair hung over her shoulder in a braid.

"We came to hear more about your story," Doyle whispered.

"Yeah, you never got to tell us earlier," Zak added. Guinevere smiled and invited them in. She sat on the bed with Doyle as Zak, Fisk and Komodo sat together on the floor in front of them.

"Now mind you that this took place more than two thousand years. I still cannot believe it has been that long," Guinevere began as she gazed out the window at the crescent moon.

* * *

**Haha! I found a way to keep bringing you all new chapters as we wait for the new episodes! Now for more depth in Guinevere's history!**


	44. Chapter 44

"During my younger years, I was raised by a nurse that worked for the harem. My father's guests always commented on how I was one of the prettiest daughters (all of his daughters were named Guinevere).

"Me and two of my sisters were picked among all of the children of the harem by the king and were to be with our father during parties and special events as mere objects, conversational pieces. But we were treated better and wore beautiful clothing and had our own rooms. It was the life of luxury that any princess could possibly want."

"_Is that the youngest?" a woman pointed at the white princess._

"_Yes, but she's ghostly white compared to her sisters," another woman replied._

"_There's no doubt as to who her mother really is, it's one of the wenches, Lily," a third woman pointed at a woman in rags who looked just like the white princess._

"Lily, my blood mother was the most beautiful person I had ever seen until I had come to the Grove. She looked just like your mother, Zak. Her hair was snow white, her face was kind and perfect, and the funniest things came through my mother's pink lips. I didn't meet her until much later, after my life of luxury had ended."

"That's when Argost came in, right?" Doyle's voice pierced the story.

"Yes, that's when my life turned into a whirlpool of chaos. Argost was my father's advisor. He was the one that advised the king to use us princesses to please guests for the king's personal gains. Argost was the one who hatched up this wild, stupid plan to take the kingdom by marrying me.

"Why me? Why not my other sisters? He accused me of being a witch, a friend of faerie, a forest dweller. Oh, you should have heard the lies! My sisters heard it through the door as my father commenced the meeting inside his large hall. How could Argost accuse me of all these things when I have never even taken a step out of this palace? Of course, everyone but my father agreed that I was a witch and that evening, I would be burned at the stake.

"My sisters and I found our way through a secret passage into my father's room and consoled him. He did love us as he was crying over my funeral but love us for what, I do not know. I was terrified when they tied me to the stake. I saw Argost in the crowd, smiling at me. Little did I know that he planned to free me and take me away, but someone else beat him to it."

"Hold on, Guinevere. Fisk needs to go use the bathroom," Zak told her, pointing to Fisk who was moving around, trying to hold himself.

"Alright," Guinevere smiled and Fisk raced to the bathroom in her room.

"I'll cut off his head for doing that to you," Doyle vowed, clenching his fists. Guinevere gave him a warm smile as Fisk came back and sat down, mumbling for her to continue.

"They had just begun the fire when a flash of lightning struck the ground before me and the magician appeared."


	45. Chapter 45

"Merlin!" Zak gasped his eyes wide with awe as he listened to the story.

"Yes, the legendary Merlin. He appeared in his long dark robes with his arms stretched out. Everyone was afraid, especially Argost for now he truly believed that I was a witch."

"_How dare you burn an innocent at the stake?" Merlin exclaimed. His voice was angry and terrifying._

"_Merlin!" King Leodegrance bowed deeply at the magician, "It was my advisor who accused my daughter of being a witch."_

"At that, Argost disappeared into the crowd and Merlin took a knife to my bonds."

"_And you let him do it?" Merlin went up to the king, "You did not vouch for your daughter, Lily's daughter?"_

"_No, I'm afraid that I did not," the king replied, looking away._

"_I am taking the young princess with me because her life is still in danger. Say goodbye to her now for you may never see her again," Merlin said as the crowd dispersed, disappointed that they would not see anything burn._

"_Oh my Guinevere, please forgive me for not vouching for you! I never once thought that you were a witch!"_

"I told my father that I forgave him and that I still loved him. I kissed his ring and we said our goodbyes. From there, Merlin took me back into the castle and introduced me to my mother. They hid me away in the cellar where Argost couldn't find me. For a couple years, I got to know my mother until one of the kitchen boys told Argost where I was. We were on the run again and Merlin and my mother took me to the Grove. There I stayed for I suppose, two thousand years. Merlin visited me occasionally and I remained behind the curtain of illusion until now," Guinevere finished her story.

"Alright, story time is over," Drew said with a smile as she appeared in the doorway with Doc and Merlin.

"Aw," everyone moaned in unison and began to depart. The adults came into Guinevere's room and closed the automatic door.

"Was that really what happened?" Doc asked Guinevere.

Guinevere nodded, her story backed up by Merlin. "She told the truth, for I was there as her guardian. Lily wished it so," he told them.

"Your mother, you say she looked just like me?" Drew asked her.

"Yes," Guinevere nodded, "That's why I love you like my own mother, Drew."

Drew blushed. She had a daughter! "Well, good night sweetie," she kissed Guinevere's forehead and smoothed down her hair.

The adults left and Guinevere lay down to go to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about her old life in Cameliard. Her new one was acceptable. She had a family that cared about her. She couldn't let them go. She wasn't going to say good-bye again.

* * *

**Yay! A new chapter to celebrate my birthday today. I am 15. :) Don't wanna be but ok. Anyways, I'll probably be working on the next chapter before or after the new episode tomorrow. How did you all like the previous new episodes? Doyle's back, I was wanting to end the Glastonbury Grove according to the episode that he left but I don't know. Van Rook's face was revealed. Wasn't worth the time. -sigh- Yeah, my brother was like "Hey look, Van Rook's face!" I turned to look because I was talking to my mom and I missed it! So I watched it on Saturday morning and I realized it wasn't worth the worry. He looks like the baron guy that Doyle fights a lot. Argost is still awesome.**


	46. Chapter 46

Morning came and Guinevere happily found her new family in the kitchen, along with Merlin. He was intrigued about Doc's glove and was performing various spells over it as Doc watched, his cereal falling out of his mouth while he gaped. Merlin stopped and looked up to see Guinevere.

"Ah, princess, good morning!" he exclaimed happily.

"Please, Merlin. Just call me Guinevere," she smiled meekly as she sat next to Doyle.

"As you wish," Merlin smiled and gazed back at the glove, still a mystery to him.

"It's just simple physics…" Doc tried to explain but Merlin raised his hand, not wanting to accept that.

"Where are the boys?" Drew asked as she sat down at the dinner table. Doyle shrugged.

"I'll go check up on them," Guinevere said as she got up, knowing exactly what the boys were up to.

She found them gathered around the TV in Zak's room, watching Weird World. Guinevere smiled and came up behind them to watch. Even if Argost was her old enemy from years ago, the cryptids still enchanted her.

"Guinevere, you're just in time," Zak said, his eyes glued to the screen.

"_Good morning and bien venue, Weird World viewers. I have a special treat for you, which is why I'm broadcasting earlier than usual,"_ Argost grinned. The camera followed him down a long hall as he talked.

"_You remember I've been trying to hunt down the majestic unicorn in the past weeks. I went to the United Kingdom to search for it and there, I received a map to the place of the sacred unicorn. After a little scuffle, I obtained…"_

Long red curtains were drawn to reveal a unicorn with a blue gem in its forehead below the horn.

"_A live unicorn!"_ he exclaimed.

It was yoked to chains that held it on the ground so it couldn't rise up and kick any unsuspecting victim. It looked distressed and sickly; even though Argost claimed that he was feeding and caring for the beast.

Guinevere gaped and felt weak in the knees. Fiskerton caught her before she fell backwards. Zak spun around to see if she was okay.

"He got the matriarch," Guinevere murmured.

"I'm going to go tell dad and the others," Zak said, thinking quick even though he was dizzy and his palms were sweaty in this situation, "Fisk, make sure she's comfortable. Get her ice, water, whatever she needs!"

Zak rushed out and Fisk laid Guinevere down on the ground as Komodo fanned her with his tail. She couldn't believe that Argost had a unicorn. Everything she had believed was proven false. She was told that the unicorns can't leave the grove, by magic. Then again, she didn't think she could leave either.

* * *

**OMGosh guys! I am so sorry that there hasn't been any new chapters for like... a month! I've been real busy since my birthday with school, my b-day party and then exams. Then I had writer's block. It sucked! But here we go, after a couple of awesome episodes. Argost rules but that snake lady kinda set me off. I couldn't believe that Fiskerton is a key to Kur. She said he was a Lemurian. There's an ancient Atlantis-like continent supposedly off the coast of Japan that is mentioned in the manga, Shaman King by Hiroyuki Takei and in old papers and stuff, and it's called Lemuria or Mu for short. I think that's where this is going. ;)**


	47. Chapter 47

**So sorry about not updating for a long while. After Abbey appeared, I lost interest in the show. Then I saw a couple other episodes here and there, found out she was bad, saw the part where Zak became Kur and saw the last two episode where ARGOST IS THE YETI!!! I'm still spazzing out. But anyways, been inspired to pick this back up and finish it. Argost being the Yeti won't affect this story however, I might create another fic where Argost is the Yeti and meets a beautiful young girl or something to that effect. Just hard to see him as the old Argost anymore... lol**

* * *

After the special episode of Weird World, Munya began rolling the camera and the spotlights into a corner while Argost stared at the unicorn as it reared and kicked, rattling its chains.

"This unicorn is the perfect bait!" he shouted excitedly, rather pleased with his self, "Guinevere will come crawling to my doorstep, begging me to free the beast. Then I will make her my wife, and she will sign over the ownership of the Grove to me!"

Argost began to cackle but the baying of the unicorn cut him off as it began to produce words.

"You won't succeed, wicked one. The Saturdays will find a way to defeat you and you will rue the day you laid your wretched hand on our Lady Guinevere!" the unicorn declared defiantly. Argost stared at it doubtfully.

"You really think that do you?" he asked the matriarch.

"It is so!" the unicorn snapped, baring her teeth at Argost, who didn't seem the least bit intimidated. Argost simply laughed.

"Oh, my dear! You have underestimated me! The Saturdays will never get here, why, right this moment, I have had someone to see to that," Argost wagged a finger at the unicorn and smiled maliciously.

"Merlin, will you stay here with Guinevere and the boys?" Drew asked the magician as she strapped on her sword.

"Of course, madame!" he peered down at Zak through his spectacles.

"Doyle, you can come with us," Doc said, tossing Doyle a weapon.

"Boys, listen to Merlin and help him see to Guinevere," Drew said as she kissed Zak and Fisk on the foreheads and patted Komodo's head.

"You can count on us this time mom," Zak said with a sincere face, "Guinevere needs us right now."

"I love you guys, take care," she smiled and joined Doc and Doyle on their way to the airship.

"Come on boys, I'm sure Guinevere has come to already," Merlin strode towards Zak's room with his arms clasped behind his back. Zak, Fisk, and Komodo eagerly followed.

Guinevere was sitting in Zak's spinning chair, bent over with her head in her hands. She looked sickly and extremely disoriented. Merlin kneeled down before her and tried to relax her by sitting her up properly and whispering words to her that Zak couldn't make out.

"The matriarch… she's in great pain," Guinevere muttered.

Merlin turned to the boys. "Zak, get a pitcher of water and a glass, Fiskerton, get some hot AND cold towels, Komodo, fetch a blanket or two, the most you can carry," he instructed and they rushed off with only Guinevere's health in mind.

When he was sure they were gone, Merlin turned back to Guinevere and took her hand. "We both know what must be done. Doc, Drew, and Doyle cannot stop Argost until his demands are met. But we have the advantage," he told her. Guinevere eagerly listened as Merlin told her his plan.


End file.
